


Moments

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble multishipping sul fandom di Naruto.





	1. Chapter 1

Moments

  
  
  
Naruto/Sakura. What if.  
  
Cap.1 Istanti

“Da quando sei Hokage, sei sempre via. Non riesco più a vederti” sussurrò Sakura. Accarezzò con la mano il cuscino ed osservò Naruto alla finestra.

“Questa volta, resta. Ti prego, almeno solo per un altro momento” lo pregò. Naruto si voltò verso di lei.

“Sono impegnato, lo sai” si scusò.

Sakura si alzò in piedi.

“La vita è fatta di brevi istanti. Devi imparare a cogliere questi tra noi. Dimenticando ogni tanto il presente e anche il passato” gli disse, raggiungendolo.

“La relazione tra noi, giunta troppo tardi, ormai da sposati, è già figlia dell’istante e del mio agire d’impulso” rispose lui.

[102].

  
  
Sasuke/Hinata. What if.  
  
Cap.2 Amanti

“No, davvero Sakura, io non riesco a capire come puoi amare uno come Sasuke” disse Hinata. Sakura sorseggiò il the.

“Non posso farci niente. Mi ha sempre attirato il suo essere un cattivo ragazzo” rispose. Guardò l’orologio e sgranò gli occhi.

“Si è fatto tardi, è meglio che vada” disse. Poso la tazzina e corse alla porta.

“A domani” salutò.

Hinata le chiuse la porta alle spalle a chiave e sospirò. Un’ombra le apparve alle spalle. La afferrò, la girò e la premette contro l’uscio, baciandola. Hinata ricambiò il bacio.

“Ancora crede alla sceneggiata che mi odi?” chiese Sasuke.

“La passione si può facilmente celare con l’ostilità” rispose Hinata.

[109].

Scritta per SuperSara.   
Sasunaru.  
  
  
Cap.3 Eccitazione  
  
  


Naruto passò la mano sulla schiena di Sasuke, lo sentì rabbrividire al suo tocco. Sogghignò, le gote sotto i segni neri si arrossarono. Afferrò il moro per una spalla e lo fece voltare a faccia in su, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. I loro corpi riportavano i segni di morsi, ed erano umidi di saliva e sudore. Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi erano liquide. Accarezzò il membro di Naruto, che gorgogliò di piacere. Naruto gli strusciò i glutei contro le gambe, sporgendo il bacino.

“Tu ami decisamente troppo la  _cavallina_ ” si lamentò Sasuke.

“Amo te” ribatté Naruto.

[100].

  
Scritta per SuperSara.  
Sasunaru. Prompt: Non ti lascerò andare via da me mai più.  
  
  
Cap.4 Giuramenti  
  
  


“Non ti lascerò andare via da me mai più” sussurrò Naruto con voce roca al suo orecchio. Sasuke rabbrividì, mentre la mano dell’amante scendeva fino al suo basso ventre. Sasuke si concentrò sulle carezze e Naruto gli mordicchiò l’orecchio. Gli leccò il collo, lasciando una scia di saliva e arrivò fino alla spalla, mordicchiandogliela. La pelle pallida di Sasuke si arrossò, mentre rimaneva il segno dei denti, l’osso sporgeva in fuori. Sasuke si appoggiò contro Naruto, mentre l’altro lo carezzava sempre più velocemente con una mano e con l’altra inizia a giocare con un suo capezzolo.

“E desidero rimanere” rispose.

[100].

  
Scritta per SuperSara.  
MadaHashi.   
Scritta sentendo Gothic Piano Music - Lair of the forgotten.  
  
Cap.5 Passione  
  
  


Madara allungò la mano verso le fiamme, brillavano riflettendosi nelle sue iridi. Sentiva il calore sotto le dita e rabbrividì, il suo sguardo era fisso.

“Possibile che non ascolti mai quello che ho da dirti?” piagnucolò Hashirama e la sua voce risuonò potente nella caverna. Madara digrignò i denti.

“Perché le tue parole sono un tedio infinito” sibilò. Hashirama gli passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli neri.

“E se non parlassimo?” domandò, abbassando il tono e rendendo la voce più rauca. Madara lo sbatté contro la parete, lasciando un segno nella roccia. L’altro lo cinse a sé, Madara lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra con forza contro quelle dell’altro.

[110].

Scritta per SuperSara.    
MadaHashi. Prompt: Carezze.  
  
  
Cap.6 Bellezza  
  
  


Hashirama gli accarezzò i muscoli sodi del petto, vi passò le dita sentendo il corpo e i muscoli dell’altro tesi. Hashirama gli passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli neri e socchiuse gli occhi, deglutì osservando la pelle nivea di Madara. Quest’ultimo era steso sull’erba e le gocce di rugiada gli inumidivano la pelle. Hashirama deglutì, facendo fremere il proprio pomo d’Adamo. Gli accarezzò la spalla massiccia con il dorso della mano, con l’altra gli sfiorò le labbra piene. Si abbassò e lo baciò all’altezza dell’ombelico, sfiorando una coscia con la mano.

“Sei bellissimo” sussurrò.

< Lui: angelo demoniaco, occhi profondi e voce ultraterrena > pensò.

[105].

MenSaku scritta per Mergana. What If.

Menma Uzumaki: http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Menma_Uzumaki

  
Cap.7 Depravazione  
  
  


Menma strappò la maglia rossa della giovane davanti a lui, lasciandole i seni pallidi scoperti. Sakura deglutì, avvampando. Si dimenò, le corde che le tenevano stretti i polsi e le caviglie le graffiarono la pelle a sangue.

“Mi temi?” domandò lui. Una lacrima rigò il viso della giovane che scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rosa.

“Voglio salvarti” gemette. Le iridi azzurre di lui brillavano nell’oscurità emanando riflessi vermigli.

“L’oro si corrompe in ebano a causa dell’odio che giace nel tuo cuore. Però posso farlo tornare a splendere” sussurrò lei.

“Io, invece, voglio solo possederti” le rispose Menma, afferrandole il mento con forza.

[105].

  
SakuHina. What if.  
Scritta per Mergana.

  
Cap.8 Intimità  
  
  


Hinata si sporse e leccò la fronte di Sakura, lasciandole una scia di saliva sopra il simbolo che le decorava la pelle. Sakura le passò la mano tra i capelli lunghi e sorrise. Il naso di Hinata le sfiorò la fascetta e Sakura scese con le dita fino ad accarezzarle il collo.

“Ho sempre desiderato curare gli altri, ma tu sei l’unica che riesce a curare la mia anima. Dopo ogni mia battaglia sono felice di poter ritornare da te” sussurrò seducente Sakura. Hinata sorrise e socchiuse le labbra.

“Ed io attendo solo il tuo ritorno” mormorò, rabbrividendo alle carezze dell’amante.

[101].

  
Scritta per Elfetta_di_Theenar.   
OroKimi. Ooc.

Cap.9 Ricordi di prigionia

Kimimaro accarezzò il petto di Orochimaru, le proprie dita pallide seguirono la curva dei muscoli. Teneva la testa appoggiata al braccio del maestro e i loro respiri risuonavano nella stanza.

“Maestro” sussurrò e la voce gli tremò. Orochimaru chinò il capo e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Qualcosa ti turba?” domandò all’allievo. Le iridi verde-acqua di quest’ultimo divennero liquide, piegò la testa con espressione atona facendo ondeggiare il lungo codino argenteo.

“Stai di nuovo pensando alla tua prigionia, vero?” domandò Orochimaru.

“Sì. Non riesco a credere che a quelle sterili pareti, ai volti di marmo che creavo, si sia potuto sostituire il vostro” ammise Kimimaro, chiudendo gli occhi

[106].

  
Scritta per Elfetta_di_Theenar.   
MadaIta. Ooc.

Cap.10 Devozione lussuriosa

Itachi sospirò, il sudore gli scendeva lungo la pelle coperta dall’uniforme a maniche lunghe macchiandogli la camicia.

< Quanto pensa ancora ancora di farmi aspettare mio zio? > si domandò.

“Sei ancora qui?” si sentì domandare. Il giovane si voltò, trovandosi Madara dinnanzi a sé.

“Di solito quanto ti dico di attendere, ti volatilizzi” sussurrò Madara. Si avvicinò a Itachi e gli passò la mano sul fianco.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di fuggire, voglio apprendere ogni cosa da te, in ogni ambito” sussurrò Itachi.

< Questo è il primo passo della lussuriosa devozione che riuscirò a instillare in te come mio allievo > pensò Madara.

[105].

  
  


LEMON. RATING RED. What if. Sasunaru.

  
  


Cap.11 Imprigionato

"Le guardie potrebbero scoprirci da un momento all'altro" sussurrò Naruto. Accarezzò la gamba nuda di Sasuke. Il moro si appoggiò contro la parete, la camicia di forza lo stringeva fino a fargli dolere le braccia. I legacci lo immobilizzavano, diminuendogli la pressione.

"Motivo in più per sbrigarsi" lo invogliò. Chiuse gli occhi e Naruto gli baciò la coscia.

"Ti piace così tanto farlo fino a farti male?" domandò. Sasuke boccheggiò, osservando il tetto della prigione.

“Voglio sentirmi vivo prima di morire” rispose. Naruto lo penetrò, stringendolo a sé.

“Non ti permetterò di venire giustiziato, sei mio” ribatté, muovendo su e giù il bacino.

[103].

  
Kakashi/Sakura. Scritta per Mergana.

Cap.12 Maestro e allieva

“Maestro Kakashi!” disse Sakura, entrando nella stanza dell’ospedale.

“Sakura!” gridò Kakashi, nascondendo il libretto erotico dietro il cuscino.

“Sei qui per cercare di curarmi?” domandò. Sakura fece schioccare la lingua sul palato e incrociò le braccia al petto. La luce aranciata del tramonto filtrava dalla finestra illuminando la camera e creando giochi di luce sulle porte.

“Lei sarebbe un pessimo paziente” borbottò Sakura. Kakashi le fece l’occhiolino con l’unico occhio scoperto.

“Con un’infermiera come te, guarirei in pochi minuti” ribatté.

“Si riposi e presto tornerà alla sua vita e al suo sakè” lo rassicurò Sakura. Le gote leggermente vermiglie.

< Mi piacerebbe occuparmi di voi,  _sensei_  > pensò.

[108].

  
KakaKure. Ooc. Scritta per Mergana.

Cap.13 Sensualità notturna

Kakashi accarezzò le spalle della giovane, sentendola fremere sotto le dita. Socchiuse l’unico occhio scoperto, la sua iride era liquida.

Kurenai gli passò la mano sul collo, sentendo il pomo d’adamo. Le sue iridi color sangue erano liquide. I capelli mori le ricadevano in linee morbide intorno al viso, ricoprendo il cuscino del letto su cui era accomodato. Il suo corpo era stretto da un lungo vestito rosso. Kakashi posò le labbra su quelle di lei. Le ciocche di capelli grigi gli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso pallido.

“E se facessimo un figlio nostro?” domandò con voce roca. Kurenai lo pizzicò.

[101].

  
What if. Kiba/Hinata. Scritta per Mergana.

Cap.14 Consolazione

Hinata giocherellò con un filo d’erba, ascoltando il rumore del ruscello. I suoi occhi perlacei erano liquidi e arrossati.

“Ohi, Hinata!” sentì una voce alle sue spalle. Si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli.

“Kiba-kun?” domandò.

“Piangevi?” chiese Kiba.

“S-sai, per le voci su Naruto” balbettò Hinata.

< Diciamo le cose come stanno. Sul fatto che tutto il villaggio non fa altro che parlarmi alle spalle perché Naruto mi tradisce con Sakura > pensò.

“Quell’imbecille non ha capito che quella è una gallina. Tu, oltre che figa, sei intelligente e coraggiosa” ribatté Kiba. Le porse una mano.

“Vieni” le propose. Hinata la prese.

“Sì” sussurrò.

[108].

  
Scritta per Mergana. Neji/Hinata.  
  
Cap.15 Incest  
  
“Neji- _nii-san_ ” sussurrò Hinata. Guardò il giovane davanti a sé, le sue spalle, con il battito cardiaco accelerato. I piedi di entrambi affondavano nel manto nevoso.  
“Perché sei qui?” domandò Neji gelido. Hinata rabbrividì e una lacrima le percorse il viso.  
“Perché mi eviti?” chiese e la voce le tremò. Il vento fece oscillare dei cristalli di ghiaccio su un ramo, che tintinnarono.  
“Sono stanco di vedere come ti struggi per Naruto” ribatté Neji con tono freddo. Strinse un pugno spasmodicamente.  
< Sono così cambiato che mi ferisce anche questo > pensò. Hinata lo raggiunse.  
“Tra te e Naruto, ho cercato e seguito te” ribatté, abbracciandolo alle spalle.  
  
  
  
[107].

.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BErAFH-bcsY.  
Scritta per Mergana. Dan/Tsunade.  
  
Cap.16 Under the moon  
  
La luce della luna illuminava le figure di Dan e di Tsunade, facendoli brillare di riflessi argentei.  
“Per un momento pensa solo a noi. Dimentica le vittime, i morti, il sangue, come d’estate si dimentica l’inverno” sussurrò Dan. Tsunade alzò lo sguardo, osservando il viso liscio dell’altro. Dan le prese il mento tra indice e pollice e si piegò in avanti, baciandole la fronte. Entrambi tremavano leggermente. Dan si staccò da lei e con l’altra mano le accarezzò la guancia. Tsunade prese la mano di lui nella propria, si sporse e lo baciò. Dan ricambiò, le loro labbra unite. Chiusero entrambi gli occhi.  
  
  
  
[103]. 

.  
Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPBzTxZQG5Q.   
Scritta per Mergana. Jiraya/Tsunade.  
  
Cap.17 Eterno distacco  
  
Le iridi ambrate di Tsunade erano liquide, mentre fissava la finestra dinnanzi a sé.  
“Ancora non ci credo che hai avuto davvero il coraggio di andartene e di lasciarmi qui. Maledetto pervertito” gemette Tsunade. Assottigliò gli occhi, avvertendo delle fitte al cuore ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. La luce del sole filtrava dai vetri, illuminando lei e la sua scrivania.  
< Eppure è come se fossi ancora qui, accanto a me > pensò. Si massaggiò una spalla, i lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiarono intorno al viso. Abbassò lo sguardo, una lacrima le scese lungo la gota arrossata, fino al mento  
  
  
  
[102]. 

.   
Scritta per Mergana. Au. Sasuke/Hinata.  
  
Cap.18 Il dolce sapere del dolore  
  
“Stare con te significa fare mille passi verso l’ignoto. Perché nemmeno tu sai dove stai andando. Ti getti a capofitto nelle tenebre, ignorando quanto sei davvero fragile e ne esci distrutto. Fuggi dalla luce, troppo spaventato da essa, assalito dal dubbio che la felicità ti voglia solo ingannare” sussurrò Hinata. Fasciò il braccio tagliato in più punti di Sasuke. Sul pavimento una lametta insanguinata.  
“Altre frasi ad effetto, brava ragazza? O sei così dolce e pura che ci credi davvero? Sei la santarellina di cui tutti parlano? Perché non te ne vai con quell’altro perfettino di Naruto?” sibilò Sasuke.  
“Desidero aiutare te” ribatté Hinata.  
  
  
  
  
[104]. 

.   
Scritta per Mergana. Au. Sakura/Naruto.  
  
Cap.19 _Baka!_  
  
“Possibile che per te esista sempre e solo Sasuke? Non fai altro che piangere per lui. Lo hai sposato, gli hai dato una casa e una famiglia, persino una figlia, ma lui non fa altro che continuare a lasciarti sola. Io gli voglio bene, lo adoro come se fosse mio fratello, ma tu sei distrutta! Hai sempre gli occhi rossi e…” biascicò Naruto.  
“ _Baka_ … _Baka_! _BAKA_!” gridò Sakura.  
“A-adesso perché?” domandò Naruto, la voce tremante. Sakura lo afferrò per la maglia.  
“È da anni che non piango più per lui” gemette. Naruto impallidì.  
“Per chi, allora?” chiese. Sakura chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.  
“Per te, stupido Hokage” gemette.  
  
  
[109]. 

.   
Kikimaro/Itachi. Non-con. What if. Scritta per:  **Elfetta_di_Theenar**.  
  
Cap.20 Il grido del corvo  
  
  


Il gracchiare roco di un corvo risuonava fuori dalla finestra.

“Il maestro mi ha dato questo compito speciale: ridurti in pezzi. Solo così potrai rinascere più forte” sussurrò Kimimaro. Osservò il giovane ignudo sul pavimento di legno. Itachi aveva braccia e gambe legate, le mani pallide di Kimimaro gli accarezzavano il basso ventre.

“Non basta così poco per distruggermi” sibilò l’Uchiha. Le iridi verde-acqua di Kimimaro brillarono.

“Dentro sei già distrutto, lo sei sempre stato. Voglio solo vederti abbandonato anche all’esterno. Lascia scorrere il dolore che pulsa dentro le tue vene anche sul tuo viso” ribatté. Arcuò la schiena e gli leccò le labbra spaccate, sentendo il sapore di sangue.

[110].

.  
Tsunade/Orochimaru. Scritta per: Altman.  
  
  
Cap.21 Sole e luna

La luce del sole filtrava dalle tapparelle socchiuse.

Tsunade socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi color dell’oro erano liquide. Allungò la mano e accarezzò la pelle nivea della schiena di Orochimaru. L’uomo era steso a faccia in giù, il viso affondato nel cuscino candido. I lunghi capelli neri gli ricadevano sulle spalle, facendo contrasto con quelli biondi di lei che brillavano illuminati dalla luce.

“Hai la pelle più liscia della mia che sono una donna. È semplicemente perfetta, nessuna cicatrice, nessuna ferita o abrasione” disse.

< E mi attrae, come la luna attrae il sole > pensò.

“Se pensi che usi qualche maledetta crema da femmina, ti sbagli” ringhiò Orochimaru.

  
[109].

.   
Seguito della drabble 'Baka' richiesto da SuperSara.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore We can't stop.  
  
Cap.22 Colpa  
  
  


Naruto si guardò intorno nella camera da letto con il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Che… ho fatto…” sussurrò, guardando Sakura ignuda, avvolta nel lenzuolo candido, al suo fianco. Si nascose il viso tra le mani.

< Sakura stava piangendo ed io mi sono arrabbiato >. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte.

< E lei si è dichiarata >. Si morse il labbro e abbassò le mani.

< Ed io l’ho baciata e lei…> si disse. Sakura socchiuse gli occhi e gli prese la mano con la propria.

“Ti amo. Finalmente siamo una cosa sola” sussurrò. Naruto avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Anche io ti amo” ammise.

  
[108].

  
Seguito Wtf della drabble 'Baka' e della drabble 'Colpa' richiesto da SuperSara.  
Scritta sentendo:  My demons Nightcore.  
  
Cap.23 Dannazione interiore  
  
  


Sasuke si appoggiò all’angolo della strada, nascosto dietro il muro di una casa. Osservava Sakura e Naruto da dietro, entrambi erano accomodati su una panchina.

“E se ci scoprissero?” domandò Naruto. Sakura gli passò una mano tra i capelli biondi e si sporse, baciandogli la guancia sopra i segni neri.

“Preferiresti smettere?” domandò. Naruto le prese il mento e la baciò.

“Mai” mormorò.

Sasuke indietreggiò, le iridi nere liquide.

< Potrei fare la spia, potrei farlo sapere a tutto il villaggio…>. Si allontanò premendosi il petto con una mano.

< Però non potrei mai distruggere così l’uomo che amo. Perché lei e non me, Naruto? > si domandò.

  
[108].

.   
Neji/Kiba. Scritta per: Principessac.  
  
  
Cap.24 Like a Dog  
  
Kiba fissò le iridi perlacee dell’altro ed ansimò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia, rigando a metà il triangolo rosso su di essa. I lunghi capelli di Neji ricadevano verso il basso, circondando il viso di Kiba e riversandosi sul futon.  
Neji accarezzò il corpo bollente sotto di lui e lo sentì fremere, quando aderì con il proprio. La pelle pallida di Neji faceva contrasto con quella abbronzata di Kiba.  
< Guardami, eccitato e desideroso di uno che al massimo potrei paragonare a un cane scodinzolante > pensò. Le sue gote arrossirono e appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Kiba, che ricambiò il bacio.  
  
[107].

.   
MinaKushi. Scritta per: Principessac.  
Li adoro troppo, quindi spero di non averli fatti troppo Ooc lasciandomi trasportate dai miei headcanon.  
  
  
Cap.25 Marito e moglie  
  
Minato si tolse da davanti al viso le ciocche setose di capelli rossi della compagna. Si girò nel letto, mettendosi su un fianco. Guardò Kushina, chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.  
“Ehy, volpina” sussurrò. La moglie arrossì e gli diede una manata sulla testa, sbuffando.  
“Non chiamarmi in quel modo, idiota!” si lamentò. Minato sporse il labbro inferiore e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.  
“Volevo solo essere gentile” disse con voce gentile. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
“Tu non vuoi che sia gentile con te?” chiese con voce calda. Kushina avvampò.  
“Ho un hokage di cinque anni per marito” borbottò. Sbuffò e lo baciò.  
  
  
[106].

.   
MinaKushi. Scritta per: Principessac.  
Ho letto dopo che la volevi a rating red, quindi ecco la versione 'rossa'.  
  
  
Cap.26 Passion  
  
I capelli rossi di lei erano abbandonati sul cuscino, formando un’aureola vermiglia. Le gambe della giovane stringevano i fianchi muscolosi di Minato. Con le unghie artigliava a sangue le sue spalle massicce, i vari graffi erano lunghe strisce vermiglie. Kushina chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando Minato la penetrò. Il biondo iniziò a muoversi lentamente dentro di lei. Il sudore gli faceva bruciare le leggere ferite, mentre la stretta delle gambe della moglie si faceva più forte. Arcuò la schiena in avanti, penetrandola più a fondo. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. Kushina aveva le labbra arrossate e socchiuse.  
  
  
  
[103].

.   
NaruSaku. Scritta per: Principessac.  
  
  
  
Cap.27 Petalo di ciliegio  
  
Petali di ciliegio rosati si posavano sul corpo pallido di lei. Uno le finì tra i seni. Naruto lo soffiò, solleticandola. Le passò la mano tra i capelli rosa acceso e premette le sue labbra su quelle di lei. Sakura ricambiò il bacio e socchiuse le labbra. Naruto le accarezzò la lingua con la propria. Sakura rabbrividì sentendo le mani bollenti di lui accarezzarla. Naruto si staccò dal bacio e le morse il labbro inferiore, succhiandolo. La penetrò con l’indice, preparandola, facendole sfuggire un mugolio di piacere. La sentì umida e uscì il dito, entrando dentro di lei con un colpo secco.   
  
  
[102].

.  
Madara/Hashirama. What if. Scritta per: Altman.  
  
  
Cap.28 Bacio nella Valle dell'Epilogo  
  
  


Il vento sollevava nugoli di terra, polvere e cenere. Madara sentiva l’odore di sangue pungergli le narici.

Madara serrò i pugni e si guardò intorno, osservando le carcasse dei corpi intorno a loro. Raggiunse la carcassa di Hashirama e cadde in ginocchio.

“In questo luogo che appare come gl’inferi, ha trovato la fine anche l’unico Hokage che per me sia stato degno” sussurrò. Chinò il capo e guardò il viso di Hashirama.

“Dannato, devi sembrare serio e stupendo solo nella morte, vero?” sbraitò. Socchiuse gli occhi.

“In questa valle dell’epilogo, voglio darti un ultimo addio” sibilò. Si piegò e baciò le labbra gelide di Hashirama.

  
  
[105].

.  
Sasori/Sakura. What if. Scritta per: Altman.  
  
  
Cap.29 Burattinaio  
  
  


Una roccia si staccò dal soffitto della caverna e precipitò nell’acqua che la riempiva, facendola schizzare tutt’intorno. Sulla superficie si creano dei cerchi concentrici.

Sasori era seduto su una roccia, i suoi capelli rossi erano umidi e scarmigliati. Osservò la prigioniera davanti a sé, Sakura arrossì.

Sasori mosse le dita verso l’alto, facendo tremare i lunghi fili collegati ad esse e questi fecero alzare le pallide braccia di Sakura. Il corpo della giovane era avvolto dai fili del burattinaio. Sakura socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi verdi erano liquide. Le gambe della ragazza erano immerse per metà nell’acqua che riempiva la caverna.

  
  
[102].

.  
Kimimaro/Juugo. What if. Scritta per: Elfetta_di_Theenar.  
  
  
Cap.30 Only you  
  
  


“Kimimaro” sussurrò Juugo osservando la falange nella sua mano. La strinse nel pugno fino a far sbiancare le nocche e se la appoggiò al petto.

_ Juugo aveva gli occhi sgranati, il sangue che gli gocciolava dalle mani gli macchiava anche il viso. Kimimaro si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Gli baciò delicatamente prima la fronte e dopo le labbra. Juugo gli aprì di scatto la casacca bianca, lasciandogli il petto scoperto, macchiando pelle e vestiti di rosso. _

Il vento scompigliò i capelli arancioni di Juugo.

“Tu eri l’unico che placasse la mia voglia di uccidere” gemette Juugo.

  
  
[105].

.  
Kimimaro/Juugo. Spin-off special di 'Only you'. What if. Scritta per: Elfetta_di_Theenar.  
  
  
Cap.31 Salvezza  
  
  


Juugo aveva gli occhi sgranati, il sangue che gli gocciolava dalle mani gli macchiava anche il viso. Kimimaro si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Gli baciò delicatamente prima la fronte e dopo le labbra. Juugo gli aprì di scatto la casacca bianca, lasciando il petto di Kimimaro scoperto, macchiando pelle e vestiti di rosso.

 “Potrei distruggerti” ringhiò Juugo. Kimimaro gli prese la mano e si sedette, negando con il capo.

“Sono sicuro che non sarà così” ribatté. Intrecciò le dita con quelle dell’altro. Juugo s’inginocchiò davanti a lui ed iniziò a morderlo furiosamente. Il sangue che sgorgava dai tagli scendeva lungo la pelle pallida di Kimimaro. Juugo gli passò la mano tra i capelli argentei, stringendo le ciocche con le mani tremanti. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, il respiro ansante e gli occhi sporgenti.

Kimimaro socchiuse le gambe, la pelle nuda del petto a contatto con il pavimento. Fece un mezzo sorriso, socchiudendo gli occhi. Juugo si scostò da lui e Kimimaro lo strattonò verso di sé con la mano con cui lo teneva. Juugo si stese sopra di lui e gli nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo, regolando il respiro.

“Tu sei la mia salvezza” bisbigliò.

[Doubledrabble, 206].

.   
MOLTO OOC. Au. Scritta per Lunadistruggi.  
SasukexNaruto.  
  
  
Cap.32 Amore psicopatico  
  
  


Naruto si appoggiò alla parete della stanza con la spalla. Schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sai che i fidanzamenti si possono rompere?” domandò. Sasuke si voltò verso di lui, metà del suo viso era sporco di sangue.

“Sei arrabbiato?” chiese con voce rauca. Naruto osservò il cadavere della giovane Sakura per terra, immerso in una pozza di sangue. Raggiunse Sasuke, gli tolse le mani dal coltello.

“Solo se non mi aiuti a pulire” sussurrò. Si sporse e lo baciò.

“Però questa tua gelosia, mi eccita”. Aggiunse con voce roca, mentre nove code d’ombra apparivano alle sue spalle. Baciò Sasuke appassionatamente.

[100].

.   
Sasori/Deidara. Scritta per Elfetta_di_Theenar.  
  
  
Cap.33 Bocche e fili  
  
  


Sasori premette il proprio corpo contro quello del giovane alle sue spalle. Sporse il bacino in fuori ansimando. La bocca dell’arto di Deidara gli avvolgeva il membro, sfiorandolo con i denti, accarezzandoglielo con la lingua.

La coda di cavallo bionda ondeggiava a ogni loro movimento e metà del viso di Deidara era coperto dalla ciocca di capelli voluminosa.

I loro ansiti di piacere risuonavano in tutta la stanza. Il sudore scendeva lungo i loro corpi.

Deidara entrava e usciva dal corpo di Sasori con movimenti cadenzati, prendendolo sempre più a fondo.

“Questa è vera e pura arte” bisbigliò Deidara. I fili di Sasori avvolgevano i loro corpi avvinghiati.

[108].

.   
Neji/Hanabi Hyuga. What if. Scritta per Altman.  
  
Cap.34 Incontro nella foresta  
  
  


“Solitamente sei ubidiente, cugina. Eppure oggi ti ritrovo nel bel mezzo della foresta” disse Neji con tono gelido. Hanabi piegò il capo in avanti, arrossì. I lunghi capelli mori le ondeggiarono intorno al viso, un occhio era coperto da una ciocca.

“Ho seguito mia sorella” bisbigliò a bassa voce. Si voltò indicando un tronco, seminascosto da dei cespugli, su cui Hinata e Naruto erano seduti, tenendosi per mano. Neji dilatò gli occhi, un leggero rossore si soffuse sulle sue guance.

“Pensavo proprio che avrei voluto te al mio fianco, nella stessa situazione” ammise Hanabi. Neji sorrise alla cugina.

“Non pensavo si potesse pensare cose così dolci nei miei confronti” sussurrò.

[110].

.   
Neji/Hanabi Hyuga. What if. Scritta per Altman.  
  
Cap.35 Un primo bacio arrogante  
  
  


Neji ansimò, detergendosi la fronte sudata con il braccio.

“Diventi sempre più brava, si vede che sei portata” disse alla cugina. Hanabi si sedette al suo fianco, sul tatami di legno e allungò le gambe.

“Non è abbastanza” ribatté. Corrugò la fronte e osservò davanti a sé. Neji inarcò un sopracciglio.

“E il tuo carattere si fa sempre più definito. Sei molto diversa rispetto a tua sorella” ammise. Una ciocca mora le copriva metà del viso.

“Perciò non mi vedi più come una bambina?” chiese Hanabi. Neji negò con il capo. Hanabi si sporse e lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra con foga su quelle del cugino.

[107].

.  
Scritta per Prinpessac.  
KakaYamato.  
  
  
Cap.36 Ingenuità  
  
  


“Si lamenta sempre del fatto che mi piace il confort, però ne approfitta parecchio” sussurrò Yamato

Kakashi sorrise, metà del suo viso era affondato nel cuscino sotto di lui. Tenzo si passò una mano tra i capelli castani e arrossì, vedendo l’altro accarezzargli il fianco.

“Che fa,  _senpai_?” domandò, mentre Kakashi gli sollevava la maglia.

“Cosa pensi che stia facendo, mio dolce baka?” lo punzecchiò. Yamato batté le palpebre.

“Mi gratta? Forse mi sta togliendo un insetto. O magari vuole che goda anche io del mio letto” spiegò. Kakashi si sporse e lo baciò.

“Voglio farti godere in un altro modo” sussurrò.

[102].

.  
Scritta per Prinpessac.  
AU scolastico. KakaSaku.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixUJmTWzO3I   
  
  
Cap.37 Sensei  
  
  


Kakashi udì risuonare il rumore di un carillon, si voltò.

La luce aranciata del tramonto filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando l’aula. Kakashi guardò Sakura sulla porta. L’allieva era appoggiata allo stipite bianco dell’uscio.

“Come mai sei ancora qui? Le lezioni sono finite da parecchio” disse l’insegnante passandosi la mano tra le ciocche grigie. Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando le gambe nivee e lisce della giovane, lasciate scoperte dalla gonnellina bianca a pieghe che indossava.

“Questo me lo ha regalato lei, vero? So che non vuole farsi scoprire” disse l’allieva, sollevando il carillon.

“Mi denuncerai?” chiese Kakashi. Sakura sorrise.

“Lei piace molto anche a me” sussurrò.

< Sono in trappola > pensò l’insegnante.

[110].

  
Scritta per Prinpessac.  
What if. KakashixShizune.  
  
  
  
Cap.38 Proposta  
  
  


“Sei sempre così impegnata, Shizune” disse Kakashi. Shizune si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e si voltò verso di lui.

“È vero, ultimamente sono un po’ oberata di lavoro. Scusa, non volevo farti sentire abbandonato” sussurrò.

“Non mi sono sentito abbandonato, semplicemente mi preoccupo per te. Non voglio vederti così stanca” disse Kakashi, avvicinandosi. “Inoltre dovevo dirti una cosa importante”. Aggiunse. Shizune sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi nere.

“Ossia?” chiese. Kakashi tolse il fiore rosso che teneva nascosto dietro la schiena e glielo porse, sul gambo c’era un anello.

“Vuoi sposarmi?” chiese. Shizune arrossì, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Con piacere” rispose.

[103].

.  
Auguro a tutti un Buon San Valentino. E chi non è fidanzato, come me, si lanci sulle proprie ship!  
Scritto per SellyLunaEfp. SuiKa.  
  
  
Cap.39 Solamente nemici   
  


Karin si sfilò gli occhiali, facendo ondeggiare due corpose ciocche vermiglie della sua capigliatura rossa.

“Lo sai che rimaniamo sempre nemici?” domandò. Suigetsu ringhiò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Solo nemici” le rispose. Le afferrò la maglietta viola con entrambe le mani e gliela sfilò di colpo. Lei lo afferrò per le spalle nude e lo fece sbattere sul pavimento con un tonfo. Suigetsu unì le sue labbra a quelle dell’altra, premendo con foga, i corti capelli candidi gli aderivano al viso sudato e accaldato.

< È solo una ragazza che si è intromessa nella mia vita > pensò, intrecciando le loro lingue.

[102].

.   
Scritta per Principessac. Asuma/Kurenai.  
  
  
  
Cap.40 Padre _orso_  
  


“Asuma…” sussurrò Kurenai. L’uomo teneva le labbra strette intorno alla sigaretta, la schiena leggermente arcuata in avanti, una mano in tasca e gli occhi bassi, le guance coperte dalla nera barba ispida erano arrossate. Kurenai prese il mazzo di rose che l’uomo le stava porgendo e se lo strinse al petto.

“Ho pensato che con quelli magari stavi meglio” borbottò Asuma. La giovane sorrise, le mani strette intorno ai fiori tremarono.

“Sono incinta” sussurrò. Asuma sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, la sigaretta cadde per terra.

“T-ti devi sedere! È bellissimo, ma ti devi sedere!” sbraitò, con voce roca. Kurenai ridacchiò.

[102].

.   
Scritta per Principessac. ShikaTema.  
What if. Ooc.  
  
Cap.41 Ubriachi  
  


Temari fece ondeggiare la bottiglia di vino che teneva in mano per il collo.

“Vedi di darti una mossa!” sbuffò. Le sue gote erano vermiglie e i suoi occhi erano liquidi. Sprofondò in una poltroncina di tessuto rosso, accavallando le gambe nude, alzando e abbassando i piedi.

Shikamaru si sfilò i pantaloni e li lasciò cadere per terra.

“Quando fai così, ti ucciderei” borbottò. Aveva la voce strascicata e le gote vermiglie a sua volta.

Temari ghignò e incrociò le dita affusolate. Osservò il fidanzato sciogliersi i capelli mori.

“Sarà l’alcool, ma mi sembri abbastanza affascinante da desiderare che ti sbrighi” sussurrò Temari con voce roca.

[101].

.  
What if. SakuNaru.   
Scritta per Mergana.  
  


  
Cap.42 Approssimandosi alle nozze  
  


“Che bella fronte spaziosa che hai. Mi viene voglia di baciarla” mormorò Naruto. Sakura si voltò di scatto facendo ondeggiare la gonna del kimono rosa che indossava. Vide Naruto entrare dalla finestra e sorrise.

“Non dovresti apparire qui prima delle nozze” gli ricordò la giovane. Naruto la prese in braccio.

“Rapisco la mia sposa” sussurrò, sfiorandole le labbra con le proprie. Sakura arrossì.

“Ancora in vena di scherzi?” domandò. Naruto si sedette sul davanzale della finestra.

“Come se a te, in realtà, non piacessero” sussurrò con voce calda. Sakura gli prese le guance tra le mani e lo accarezzò.

“Mi piaci tu” rispose.

[103].

.  
ZabuHaku.   
  


  
Cap.43 Coniglietto delle nevi  
  


Zabuza s’inginocchiò e slegò il collare che stringeva il collo di Haku. Il bambino rabbrividì, i lunghi capelli neri gli coprivano il viso liscio. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e la fascetta nera che aveva sulla pelle ancora lo stringeva.

“Sei come un coniglietto delle nevi” sussurrò Zabuza. Le sue mani abbronzate risaltavano rispetto alla pelle candida di Haku.

“Ti porterò con me, in salvo” sussurrò. Haku si sporse, sfiorò con i piedi le catene facendole tintinnare. Abbracciò Zabuza, poggiandogli il viso contro il petto.

< Non teme il mio essere un mostro demoniaco di nebbia e sangue > pensò Zabuza.

[101].

.  
SasuNaru oneside.   
  


  
Cap.44 Tragedia  
  


Sasuke allungò le gambe oltre il davanzale della finestra su cui era seduto. Si fasciò i polsi tagliati ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Naruto è molto meglio di me. Io mi logoro nella disperazione e nella rabbia, incapace di essere felice. Naruto, invece, riesce a essere sempre allegro. Sembra illuminare coloro che gli stanno intorno, solo perché non vuole essere il protagonista della tragedia che è la sua vita” sussurrò. Sakura alle sue spalle strinse i pugni.

“Sasuke, tu non passi tutto il tempo a piangere” disse gelida.

“Io mi nutro di sangue e odio, di ossessioni e demoni. Lui i suoi demoni impara a controllarli” ribatté Sasuke.

[101].

.  
Ooc. What if, quasi Au.   
Naruto/Hinata, accenni shonen-ai Naruto/Neji.  
  


  
Cap.45 Uccello in gabbia  
  


Naruto si appoggiò alla parete e incrociò le braccia.

“Ti avevo detto che ti avrei liberato, una volta diventato Hokage” sussurrò.

Neji si toccò ripetutamente la fronte e deglutì.

“Quel marchio non si poteva togliere” bisbigliò. Naruto si staccò dalla parete.

“Non credere più al destino o ad altro. E per quanto riguarda mia moglie, adesso sarò io a proteggerla fino alla morte, se sarà necessario. E senza bisogno di terrore” sibilò. Neji gli afferrò un braccio.

“Vedi di non fare discriminazioni tra i tuoi eredi” sussurrò con voce rauca. La sua figura si rifletté nelle iridi azzurre.

“Non ci saranno altri uccelli in gabbia” disse con voce calda Naruto.

[110].

.   
Naruto/Hinata.  
  


  
Cap.46 Le nozze di Hinata  
  


“Un tempo pensavo che la tua timidezza ti rendesse strana. Non ti capivo affatto e non avevo mai compreso che con te non sarei stato solo. Tu, in me, non hai mai visto un mostro” sussurrò Naruto. Scostò il velo che copriva il viso di Hinata. I suoi corti capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso. Il vento faceva ondeggiare la lunga gonna bianca di Hinata.

“Poi ho capito che si trattava di gentilezza. Forte quanto il tuo coraggio e la tua voglia di migliorare”. Aggiunse Uzumaki. Le mise la fede al dito.

“E sono lieto che ora tu sia mia moglie” sussurrò. Hinata avvampò.

[106].

.   
Molto Ooc. What if. Shikamaru/Kankuro. Seguito di Ubriachi  
Scritta per Elfetta di Theenar.  
  


  
Cap.47 La follia del vecchio interiore  
  


“A me piace riflettere, concentrarmi. Il mio cervello ha bisogno di staccarsi da questo mondo… insipido, per rilassarsi” spiegò Shikamaru.

“Però tu e tua sorella potete convincermi a fare qualsiasi cosa. Mi fate perdere il controllo, annebbiate la mia mente. Tua sorella Temari mi ha fatto bere. Tu, ora, persino tentare questa follia di provare erbe eccitanti” sussurrò con voce roca. Mosse le mani e la sua ombra avvolse il fratello di Gaara. Kankuro ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi, erano liquidi. Un rivolo di sudore scese su uno dei segni violacei sul suo viso.

“Vale la pena di farti lasciare andare, fidati” rispose, eccitato.

[104].

.  
What if. Gaara/Naruto BROTP.  
  
  
Cap.48 Little monsters  
  
  


Gaara strinse la palla al petto, era ricoperta di sabbia. Avanzò di un paio di passi, deglutendo a vuoto, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da segni neri. Guardò il bambino seduto sull’altalena davanti a lui.

“Anche da te gli altri bambini scappano. Siamo da soli entrambi” sussurrò. Naruto alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi azzurri erano liquidi. Si grattò le guance all’altezza dei segni neri.

“Eppure tu sei qui. Vuoi giocare con me?” domandò. Gaara rabbrividì.

“Perciò non mi vedi come un mostro?” chiese. Naruto gli prese la palla dalle mani e gli sorrise, facendo ondeggiare l’altalena con un cigolio di catene.

“Siamo uguali” rispose.

[104].

.   
Gaara/Sasuke.  
  


  
  
Cap.49 Occhi dannati  
  


“Io e te siamo davvero uguali” sussurrò Gaara.

“Perché abbiamo gli stessi occhi?” domandò Sasuke. Gaara indicò i segni bianchi sui polsi del moro.

“Da bambino, anche io ho provato a tagliarmi i polsi, ma non ci sono riuscito, la sabbia faceva da scudo” spiegò. Sasuke serrò i denti.

“Il dolore interiore ti logora, sembra impossibile da curare e farsi male anche fuori sembra l’unico modo per esprimerlo”. Proseguì Gaara.

Sasuke strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Non mi aspettavo sapessi fare discorsi simili” sibilò. Gaara gli mise una mano sulla spalla, sentendolo rabbrividire.

“Permettimi di starti accanto” disse.

[100].

  
  
  


  
Cap.50 Maestri  
  


“Jiraya, lei è stato come un padre per me. Un padre duro, silenzioso, pervertito, pieno di difetti, ma a modo suo presente. Mi ha insegnato cose essenziali per la mia vita. E non riuscivo a crederci quando mi ha comprato il gelato. Desideravo tanto che lo facesse, ma era una cosa che non avevo avuto nemmeno il coraggio di chiedergli” sussurrò Naruto. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide mentre fissava la bara.

“Non voglio sminuire il maestro Iruka, lui mi ha reso umano. Il maestro Kakashi mi ha reso un ninja e un uomo. Però lei mi ha reso un bambino amato”.

[102].


	2. Moments

Naru/Sasu.   
  


  
Cap.51 Gattino fifone  
  


Naruto sorrise e accavallò le gambe, sporgendosi verso l’altro seduto sul letto.

“Perché mi hai preparato la colazione?” domandò Sasuke. Naruto sorrise, le gote segnate dai segni neri erano arrossate.

“Perché quando mangi sembri sempre diventare più tenero e carino” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e il sorriso gli prese metà del viso.

Sasuke avvampò. Naruto gli avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle, stringendolo e lo sentì rabbrividire.

“Dentro resti sempre un po’ un gattino fifone che ha paura quando faccio sul serio” gli sussurrò all’orecchio con voce seducente. Sasuke divenne ancora più rosso e sentì le orecchie bruciare, deglutì rumorosamente.

[100].

.   
NarutoxGaara. Scritta per Principesaac.  
  


  
Cap.52 Oltre la disperazione  
  


“Gli altri non potranno mai capire l’inferno che abbiamo conosciuto noi. Il gelo negli altri che ci precipitava nella disperazione” sussurrò Naruto. Appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla di Gaara che avvampò.

Il vento muoveva la sabbia dorata del deserto sotto i loro piedi e la luce battente li illuminava, arrossando la pelle rosea di Naruto.

“Tu incapace di riposare, incapace di farti male fisicamente. Io incapace di rimanere ancorato alla realtà o di dimostrarmi serio. Entrambi ossessionati dall’odio”. Aggiunse Naruto. Delle ciocche vermiglie di Gaara gli sferzarono il viso.

“Però sei stato tu a cambiarmi” sussurrò Gaara, massaggiandosi la fronte.

[100].

.   
KakaSasu.  
  


  
Cap.53 Cavallo selvaggio  
  
  


Kakashi afferrò Sasuke per la mano, gli torse braccio e polso dietro la schiena e lo fece sbattere contro una parete. Lo immobilizzò con il proprio corpo, il viso dell’Uchiha premeva contro il muro.

“Mi hai portato nella stanza sul retro per questo, maestro?” domandò Sasuke. Sentiva il corpo del più grande premere contro di lui e rabbrividì.

“Ogni tanto ti devo anche far dare una calmata” gli sussurrò Kakashi. Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi, avvertì delle ondate di piacere provenire dal basso ventre.

“Sono il tuo miglior allievo” ribatté. Kakashi gli baciò il collo.

“A caval che meglio tira, toccano le peggio scudisciate” disse con voce seducente.

[107].

.   
Gaara/Sasuke.  
  
Cap.54 La mia preda  
  
  


“Sei la mia preda” sussurrò Gaara con voce seducente. Bloccò a terra Sasuke e gli si mise di sopra a cavalcioni, premendolo con il peso del proprio corpo. Sasuke impallidì, la sabbia gli bloccava i polsi, alcuni rivoli presero l’aspetto di dita dotate di artigli e gli fece spalancare le gambe. Gaara baciò Sasuke, che ricambiò il bacio sporgendo le labbra socchiuse.

Sasuke ghignò e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Sicuro di non essere tu la mia?” domandò. Gaara socchiuse gli occhi, ispessendo i segni neri intorno ad essi, le sue iridi verde-acqua brillavano con riflessi color smeraldo.

“Penso che lo scopriremo” lo sfidò.

[102].

.   
Shikamaru/Choji shonen-ai.  
  
Cap.55 Totale fiducia  
  
  


“Io ho una fiducia totale in te” disse Choji.

Shikamaru batté le palpebre.

“Se è ancora perché ti senti inferiore a me, ricordati che te l’ho già detto. Tu sei tu ed io sono io” disse.

“No. Io ho fiducia in te perché sei l’unico capo che seguire. Ho incondizionata fiducia verso di te e ti sarò sempre fedele. Lo so che vuoi solo essere una persona normale, ma permettimi lo stesso di dirtelo, ogni tanto” rispose Choji.

“È un po’ un grattacapo questo tuo modo di fare perché mi fa preoccupare, ma vedrò di abituarmi” borbottò Shikamaru, grattandosi la testa. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

[107].

  
Gai/Kakashi. Scritta per Mick_ioamoikiwi. Sperando tu li volessi come Ship. In caso contrario, fammi sapere ^^.

Cap.56 Sfida passionale

Gai alzò il mento, appoggiò il piede sopra il letto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli neri guardando in viso Kakashi.

“Il bello della gioventù è anche l’affrontare con coraggio la sessualità. Nonostante la nostra età, possiamo anche noi rifiorire come se fossi giovani, rivestiti di nuova vitalità!” gridò. Kakashi socchiuse un occhio sbadigliando, era steso sul talamo a faccia in giù, ignudo.

“Vuoi continuare, sì o no?” chiese, guardando Gai, a sua volta privo di vestiti.

“Ti batterò in questa nuova sfida. Mi implorerai di darti maggiori attenzioni!” gridò. Sorrise mostrando i denti candidi, fece l’occhiolino mostrando l’ok.

[100].

  
Deidara/Sasori.  
  
  
Cap.57 Cos'è l'arte  
  
  


“L’arte è un’esplosione” disse Deidara. La bocca sulla sua mano si aprì e chiuse ripetutamente, mentre il biondo modellava un gigantesco uccello con il suo materiale candido e duttile. Sasori sospirò, intento a pulire i corpi scuoiati e svuotati delle sue vittime.

“No, l’arte è qualcosa di eterno. Per questo non può essere quello che dici tu” ribatté. Si sentiva il gocciolio della caverna e una serie di burattini erano appesi alle pareti della caverna.

Alle spalle dei due, dal terreno, uscivano due gigantesche mani di pietra.

“ _Master_ , l’arte è fugace, dura solo un attimo” ribatté Deidara. Si sporse e gli posò un bacio nell’incavo del collo.

[107].

.   
  
  
  
Cap.58 Ricordi di una vecchia  
  
  


L’anziana si affacciò dalla porta, rimanendo nascosta dietro lo stipite. Dalla finestra socchiusa entrava un vento bollente trascinando con sé dei granelli di polvere. La stanza in penombra era illuminata dalla luce di alcune candele.

Il nipote stava ritto davanti al letto, i capelli scompigliati intorno al viso. L’anziana respirava piano, la mano davanti al viso.

< Per lui è più di un gioco > pensò, guardandolo muovere le dita a cui erano collegati dei filamenti blu di chakra.

Sasori si fece abbracciare dalle marionette che ritraevano i suoi genitori. La foto della famiglia, con Sasori neonato avvolto in una copertina, era appoggiata su un comodino alla sua sinistra.

[109].

.   
Scritta per Mergana. Gaara/Naruto BROTP.  
  
Cap.59 Sei mio amico  
  
  


“Chi sono io?” si domandò Gaara. Era ripiegato su se stesso, la giara colma di sabbia gli premeva sulle spalle. Sotto di lui il terreno era spaccato da una rete di crepe. Il bambino stringeva gli occhi cerchiati dalle occhiaie, singhiozzando rumorosamente. Le lacrime evaporavano man mano che scendevano lungo le sue spalle.

“Io sono…” biascicò. Avvertì una mano sulla propria spalla, rialzò il capo e si trovò davanti il viso di Naruto. L’altro bambino gli sorrideva.

“Gaara, tu sei mio amico. E sei importante per tutti, soprattutto per il tuo fratellone e la tua sorellona” gli disse. Gaara sorrise.

[100].

  
AU. Medioevo Giapponese fantasy. Finalmente mi decido a prendere un po' l'argomento.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmluyXmLqEk.  
  
Cap.60 Il principe demone  
  
  


Il demone volpe si accomodò sul trono e dimenò le code dietro di sé. Sorrise mostrando i canini aguzzi e si passò le dita tra i capelli biondi.

Il demone cane davanti a lui digrignò i denti, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia.

“Se stai competendo con me per il titolo di re, allora dovrò frustarti come un cane” disse Naruto. Ghignò e mostro i denti candidi e aguzzi. Kiba digrignò i denti.

“Non sono una cane!” ringhiò.

“Strano. Tra te e il tuo Akamaru non vedo nessuna differenza” rispose il principe dei demoni con voce calda.

[100].

.   
Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYI5f9M4DiU.  
Konan/Yahiko, scritta per

** [ Mick_ioamoikiwi ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=178147) ** **. **

  
  
Cap.61 Il mio sole  
  
  


Konan socchiuse gli occhi. Le gocce di pioggia le s’impigliavano tra i capelli, le s’infilavano tra i vestiti inumidendoli, sotto la ragazza si era creata in una pozzanghera. La giovane, seduta per terra, vi affondava. Gocce di pioggia ticchettavano, scivolando lungo i petali del fiore di carta che portava tra i capelli. Yahiko teneva il capo alzato e guardava il cielo, metà del suo viso coperta da un sorriso.

“Ho deciso! Quando sarò dio, farò smettere di piovere, così nel Villaggio della Pioggia splenderà il sole, senza più lacrime celesti. Tutti sapranno che sarà stata opera del grande Yahiko…” disse.

< Tu sei il mio sole > pensò Konan.

[109].

.   
What if. Sai/Naruto, non-con.  
  
Cap.62 Virilità  
  
  


“Sai, vista la tua debolezza, mi sono sempre chiesto se tu sia davvero un ragazzo” disse atono Sai. Chiuse gli occhi e finse un sorriso.

Naruto digrignò i denti aguzzi, le catene di inchiostro che lo avvolgevano si fecero più strette, mozzandogli il respiro.

“Stronz* senza pall*” aggiunse Sai. Naruto lo sentì accarezzargli il basso ventre e gorgogliò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Allora ce l’hai il pisell*” sussurrò Sai. Naruto digrignò i denti, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Certo, niente di eccezionale, ma penso ci si possa divertire” mormorò Sai. Infilò la mano negl’indumenti di Naruto e lo accarezzò delicatamente, strappandogli un gemito.

[101].

.   
What if. Sai/Naruto, non-con.  
  
Cap.62 Virilità  
  
  


“Sai, vista la tua debolezza, mi sono sempre chiesto se tu sia davvero un ragazzo” disse atono Sai. Chiuse gli occhi e finse un sorriso.

Naruto digrignò i denti aguzzi, le catene di inchiostro che lo avvolgevano si fecero più strette, mozzandogli il respiro.

“Stronz* senza pall*” aggiunse Sai. Naruto lo sentì accarezzargli il basso ventre e gorgogliò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Allora ce l’hai il pisell*” sussurrò Sai. Naruto digrignò i denti, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Certo, niente di eccezionale, ma penso ci si possa divertire” mormorò Sai. Infilò la mano negl’indumenti di Naruto e lo accarezzò delicatamente, strappandogli un gemito.

[101].

.   
Asuma/Kurenai  
  
Cap.64 La morte di Asuma  
  
  


Kurenai si affacciò dalla finestra, il vento le fece ondeggiare le ciocche dei lunghi capelli neri. La donna si piegò in avanti, versando l’acqua sulle piante del davanzale.

Un fiore si staccò dallo stelo, precipitò sulla terra umida e i petali andarono in pezzi.

Kurenai lasciò cadere l’annaffiatoio che cadde per terra con un tonfo metallico, l’acqua si riversò sul pavimento.

“Asuma” gemette la donna con voce tremante.

Asuma cadde in ginocchio, sputando sangue. Gli occhi sgranati, le urla di Hidan risuonavano ancora tutt’intorno. Gocce di sangue rimasero impigliate nella barba scura di lui, il liquido gli colava dalle labbra. Fiotti di sangue gli fuoriuscivano dalla ferita sull’addome.

  
[108].

  
Naru/Sasu.  
  
Cap.65 Figo  
  
  


“Ti sei trovato meglio con Sai? Sakura ha detto che persino a lei, nel viso e nella voce, ha ricordato me” disse Sasuke. Si accomodò sul divano e incrociò le gambe, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Tsk, non ti somiglia per niente. Tu sei molto più figo di Sai!” ribatté Naruto. Era ritto davanti alla finestra.

Sasuke avvampò.

“Fi-figo?” domandò con voce tremante. Naruto sgranò gli occhi. Si voltò e dimenò furiosamente le mani davanti a sé.

“Intendevo nel senso di molto più decente. Cioè…” balbettò. Sasuke incassò la testa fra le spalle e sorrise.

“Buono a sapersi” bisbigliò piano.

  
[100].

.   
Naru/Sasu.  
  
Cap.66 Raccoglimento  
  
  


Sasuke allungò le gambe sul tronco dell’albero, osservando il cielo sopra di lui. Lanciò un sasso e lo riprese al volo, strinse le dita intorno ad esso fino a farsele dolore. Udiva il cigolare ritmico dell’altalena sotto di lui.

Naruto si dava lentamente la spinta per far ondeggiare pigramente l’altalena, stringendo gli anelli di ferro con entrambe le mani, sentendo il freddo del metallo sotto i polpastrelli.

“L’unica cosa che può evitare che un fuoco si spenga, e persino renderlo più intenso, è il vento. Noi due siamo complementari. Alle volte mi piace pensare che io ti possa rendere più forte e più felice” sussurrò.

  
[105].

.   
Kazuku/Hidan.  
  
Cap.67 Contraddizioni  
  
  


“Hidan, sembri sempre una femmina quando ti lamenti così” borbottò Kazuku.

“Tu potresti anche evitare di tirarmi i capelli” si lagnò Hidan. Accarezzò il braccio di Kazuku, sentendo sotto i polpastrelli le cuciture. Kazuku gli lasciò andare la ciocca di capelli che gli stava stringendo.

“Parli tanto di morte e dolore per la tua religione, ma ti lamenti sempre se lo faccio” sussurrò roco. Hidan appoggiò la guancia sul materasso.

“Tu parli sempre dell’importanza dei soldi e poi li spendi per le camere d’albergo in cui ci appartiamo” ribatté.

“Ringrazia che non riesco a ucciderti” soffiò Kazuku con voce roca.

  
[100].

.   
Scritta per Mergana. SasuNaru BROTP.  
AU.  
  
Cap.68 Amici/rivali  
  
  


Kakashi si piegò in avanti, imboccando il piccolo Naruto. Quest’ultimo addentava i pezzi di verdura del ramen che il maestro gli avvicinava alla bocca con le bacchette.

“Oggi sei stranamente silenzioso. Posso sapere cosa succede?” domandò l’uomo. Naruto arrossì e chinò il capo, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

“Se un amichetto non ti vuole, puoi trasformarlo in rivale?” chiese. Kakashi scoppiò a ridere.

“Certe volte si trasforma in rivale persino un amico che ti vuole, ma ti posso assicurare che il risultato è solo ridicolo. Se vuoi che qualcuno sia tuo amico, devi testardamente conquistarlo” spiegò. Naruto chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Allora renderò Sasuke il mio migliore amico!” trillò.

  
[108].

Dedicata a Ryanforever, SoftJLover che l’avevano recensita.

Aveva partecipato al:  _"The Itten Challenge"_  Dipingi le tue storie!  Tabella: Rosso  
  


Cap.69 Primo bacio

Naruto aveva il viso per metà bluastro e il labbro superiore gli tremava. Si passò la mano, che odorava d’inchiostro, sulla bocca, strofinandosi le labbra ripetutamente.

“Che schifo!” si lamentò. Si grattò la guancia, sopra i baffi da volpe, fino ad arrossarla. L’altalena su cui era accomodato ondeggiava, cigolando.

“Prima o poi gliela farò pagare…” borbottò Naruto. Alzò il capo e guardò il cielo azzurro sopra di lui.

“Maledetto Sasuke… il mio primo bacio io volevo darlo a Sakura, non certo a lui” si lamentò. Le gote gli divennero rosso fuoco e avvertì una fitta al cuore.

< Forse… > pensò.

[101].

Dedicata a Ryanforever che aveva chiesto il seguito.

Seguito di Primo bacio. SasuNaru.  
  


Cap.70 Un bacio desiderato

Sasuke si passò l’indice sulle labbra e sospirò. Si sedette accanto alla ciotola di cibo, sotto il portico di legno. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi nere brillavano riflettendo la luce del sole.

“Quella Sakura è davvero una sciocca. È da quando sono piccolo che sono perseguitato da invasate ossessive come lei” borbottò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli.

“Se non era per lei, quell’idiota di Naruto non mi avrebbe baciato per sbaglio” borbottò.

< Peccato che un bacio come quello io non lo avrei voluto  _per sbaglio_  > pensò, sospirando.

[100].

Kakashi/Naruto.  
  
  
Cap.71 Amato allievo

“Quando penso che posso allenarmi con te, sono felice” disse Naruto. Chiuse gli occhi, sorrise e le sue gote divennero vermiglie.

Kakashi inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Anche a me non dispiace. Ormai  _mi piaci veramente_  come allievo” ammise. Teneva una gamba piegata con il ginocchio sporto in fuori e l’altra ritta, con un piede premeva il muro alle sue spalle.

Naruto avvampò e chinò il capo, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“Siete molto bravo con le parole, ma…” sussurrò. Kakashi si staccò dalla parete, lo raggiunse e si piegò in avanti.

“Ho detto quello che penso e  _mi piaci_ in tutti i sensi” spiegò.

[104].

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Naruto Uzumaki, Sai.  
Prompt: gusto.

Remake di Il gusto delle cose.

Dedicata a : Romanova e Lunadistruggi che l’avevano recensita.  
  
  
  
Cap.72 Il gusto delle cose

Sai aggrottò le sopracciglia sottili e guardò Naruto steso sotto di lui.

“Non ho trovato nessun libro che mi spiegasse il tuo gusto per dormire” disse atono. Naruto era steso sul letto.

“Non capirai mai il gusto delle cose dai libri!” ribatté, alzando la voce. Sai batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Tu mi permetti di comprendere il gusto delle cose, mi basta osservarti” disse senza emozioni. Naruto si grattò la guancia sotto le righe nere sulle guance.

“Allora prova a capire il gusto di questo” sussurrò con voce rauca. Passò la mano tra i capelli neri del giovane, lo trasse a sé e lo baciò.

[107].

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Itachi, Sai.  
Prompt: Specchio.

Dedicata a Romanova che l'aveva richiesta e recensita.  
Itachi/Sai. VampireAU!  
  
  
  
  


Cap.73 Amanti di sangue

Itachi si sciolse la cravatta, teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le sue iridi color rubino brillarono. Si sfilò la giacca nera e con la cravatta le lasciò cadere sul divano. Slacciandosi i bottoni della camicia candida, raggiunse il compagno. Si piegò in avanti, mentre i suoi canini si allungavano. Raggiunse Sai alle spalle, il giovane teneva in mano un pennello sporco di sangue ed era ritto davanti a una tela su un cavalletto di legno. La camicia che indossava era aperta, scivolata verso il basso e gli lasciava scoperte le spalle. Itachi morse al collo di Sai, facendolo gorgogliare di piacere.

“Ti aspettavo prima” disse atono. Itachi gli leccò il sangue che fuoriusciva dai fori sulla sua pelle pallida.

“Per tenere vivo mio fratello Sasuke, devo alimentare il suo odio. Un cacciatore di vampiri che non riesce a odiarli, non riuscirebbe a sopravvivere” spiegò con voce altera.

< Le opere di Sai sono lo specchio della sua anima e solo attraverso la superfice della tela posso vedere l'immagine del suo vero io. I veri specchi ci sono preclusi da anni, ormai > rifletté. Osservò la figura della donna dipinta con il sangue raffigurata sulla tela.

“La prossima volta, tornerò prima” promise con tono seducente.

[Doubledrabble, 204].

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Sai, Hinata.  
Prompt: Segreto.  
Remake di Sai's secret.  
Dedicato a Romanova che l'aveva richiesta e recensita.  
  
  
  
  


Cap.74 Sai's secret

  
  


Sai era seduto accanto a Hinata, intenta a guardare gli ideogrammi che Sai aveva tracciato.

“Sono bellissimi” sussurrò la ragazza.

“Un tempo lo dicevi di quel pen* piccolo di Naruto” disse atono Sai.

Hinata avvampò.

“Era quando non capivo che, oltre il tuo sorriso falso, c’era un vero animo sensibile. Non fare così, o finirai per essere escluso da tutti” disse.

“Non temo il giudizio di persone come quella racchia di Sakura” ribatté Sai.

"È ingiusto che solo i tuoi ideogrammi abbiano il segreto per arrivare al tuo cuore e gli altri debbano accontentarsi della tua apparenza acida" si lamentò Hinata.

"È un segreto che condivi anche tu" mormorò Sai.

[110].

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Sai, Shikamaru Nara  
Prompt: missione.  
Remake di I sogni non sono missioni.  
Dedicata a: Lunadistruggi e Romanova che l'avevano recensita.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cap.75 I sogni non sono missioni

Sai disegnò delle corna di cervo sopra l’ombra della testa di Sakura. Era seduto sull’erba accanto a Shikamaru. Quest’ultimo osservava le nuvole sopra di lui.

“Tieni. Volevo rendere la racchia più simile al tuo nome [ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2620974&i=1#_ftn1) ” spiegò Sai senza emozione. Shikamaru fece ondeggiare lo stelo d’erba in bocca.

“Le corna se le meriterebbe a prescindere” disse atono.

“Se continui a essere così maschilista, non riuscirai mai a completare la tua missione” disse atono Sai. Shikamaru inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non desideri assolvere alla missione di trovare moglie per avere due normali figli?” chiese Sai.

“Il desiderio non è meccanico e razionale come una missione” ribatté Shikamaru.

[104].

  


* * *

[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2620974&i=1#_ftnref1) Shika significa cervo

  
What if.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Sai, Orochimaru.  
Prompt: Eyeliner.  
Remake di La minaccia di Orochimaru.  
  
  
  
  


Cap.76 La minaccia di Orochimaru

“Sto seriamente riflettendo sulla proposta di alleanza che mi hai fatto per conto del tuo mandante e sto valutando le informazioni che mi hai passato” disse Orochimaru. La luce vermiglia delle fiamme delle candele faceva brillare di rosso i visi pallidi di Orochimaru e di Sai.

“Sono lieto di sembrarvi un alleato interessante” disse atono Sai.

“Ho visto che guardi in maniera particolare Sasuke. Lo vuoi morto?” chiese Orochimaru.

“Non voglio creare lotte interne” rispose Sai.

“Ricordati: chi rompe la marionetta al burattinaio, ne prende il posto” sibilò Orochimaru.

< Anche se è decisamente più debole e truccato con l’ _eyeliner_  > pensò.

Sai annuì.

[104].

  
Karin/Sasuke oneside, Suigetsu/Sasuke oneside.  
  
  


Cap.77 Desideri non corrisposti

Karin afferrò il braccio di Sasuke e lo tirò verso di sé, i capelli rossi le vorticavano intorno al viso. Si sfilò gli occhiali con l’altra mano.

“Vuole stare con me” sussurrò.

“Ha liberato prima me, puttan*” ribatté Suigetsu afferrando i fianchi di Sasuke. Ringhiò, mostrando i denti aguzzi. 

Due serpenti giganti comparvero e avvolsero sia Karin che Suigetsu.

“Smettetela. Per caso, volete morire?” domandò atono Sasuke.

Karin, stretta dal serpente, strinse le labbra.

< Sa-Sasuke è irresistibile > pensò, avvampando. I suoi occhiali erano caduti per terra.

< Amo quando sprigiona furia omicida da ogni poro > pensò Suigetsu.

[100].

  
Juugo/Kikimaro, Juugo/Sasuke.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBUK1GGOwC0.  
  
  


Cap.78 In suo onore

“Per Kikimaro, tu eri una sorta di reincarnazione. Sei venuto al suo posto” sussurrò Juugo. Abbassò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“E sarò la tua prigione. Tu non vuoi fare del male e io non ti permetterò di farlo” rispose Sasuke, che stava ritto dinanzi a lui. Juugo chinò il capo.

“Mi aiuterai come faceva lui?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Ho preso il posto che pensava fosse suo in questo modo, è il minimo che posso fare” rispose Sasuke.

“Ed io, ti proteggerò a costo della vita, in ricordo di quello che lui era per me” promise Juugo, piano.

[100].

  
Sasuke/ Naruto/Sai, lieto fine, scritta per Lunadistruggi.  
  
  


Cap.79 Serenità

Naruto guardò una stella cadente passare attraverso il cielo. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

< Ogni volta che le vedevo, pensavo a Sasuke. Ancora non riesco a crederci che finalmente è accanto a me > pensò. Sai, seduto accanto a lui, gli osservò il viso.

“Nei libri non ho mai trovato descritti dei sorrisi utilizzati al di fuori della comunicazione” disse.

< E c’è anche di più di quello che immaginavo > pensò Naruto, aprendo un occhio.

“Si può sorridere anche nella comunicazione con se stessi” spiegò Sasuke, raggiungendoli.

“Credevo che comunicare con se stessi fosse sintomo di pazzia. Me ne ricorderò” disse atono Sai.

  
  


[105].

  
Sasuke/Sai.  
  
  


Cap.80 Simili, non uguali

Sai afferrò il mento di Sasuke, avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle dell’altro.

“Lo sapevo che avremmo potuto essere amici” sussurrò con voce atona. Sasuke avvampò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Questa non è amicizia” ribatté. Sai lo baciò, Sasuke chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio. Gli morse il labbro inferiore, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

Sai si staccò dall’altro e si leccò le labbra, sentendo il sapore metallico del proprio sangue.

“Forse sono un po’ troppo egocentrico a farmi piacere uno come te” disse Sasuke. Sai gli accarezzò il bassoventre.

“Ci sono molte differenze tra noi” ribatté.

  
  


[100].

  
OT3 Orochimaru/Jiraiya/Tsunade.

Cap.81 Serpente, lumaca e rana

Orochimaru accarezzò la testa del serpente albino che gli avvolgeva la gamba.   
Jiraiya osservò il serpente, sfiorandolo, Orochimaru arrossì.

“Certo che hai ancora degli occhi selvaggi” sussurrò Jiraiya. 

Tsunade si sdraiò sulle gambe nude dei due uomini a faccia in giù. Una lumaca le scivolava sopra uno dei suoi seni ignudi.

“Scommetto che di quegli occhi finirà per non farsene mai niente” borbottò Tsunade.

“Tu mi giudichi perché mi rigenero e cerco di essere immortale, ma ti ricordo che tu ti rigeneri per rimanere giovane” ribatté Orochimaru.

“Se uno di voi due  _bellissimi_  mi droga nuovamente lo uccido” minacciò Jiraiya, mentre la ranocchia sul suo capo si accendeva un sigaro.

[110].

  
Sasuke/Sai, angst, scritta per Lunadistruggi.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJughwu06u8.  
  
  


Cap.82 I nostri sentimenti

“N-non sono riuscito… a riportarlo con me” sussurrò Naruto. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, solcando i baffi della volpe. Era scosso da tremiti, teneva gli occhi stretti, singhiozzando.

Sai allungò la mano verso di lui e gli sfiorò le lacrime. Le sentì umide sotto le dita. Se le passò sulle guance, inumidendole.

“Non siamo riusciti” disse.

< La mia missione sarebbe dovuta consistere nell’ucciderlo, ma dopo avervi incontrato, la mia vita è cambiata > pensò.

“Però la prossima volta ci riproveremo insieme. Insegnami cosa sono le emozioni, l’amore e insieme gli faremo arrivare questi sentimenti” propose atono.

“L-lo faremo” esalò Naruto.

  
  


[102].

  
Sasuke/Naruto/Sai, non-con, scritta per Lunadistruggi.  
  
  


Cap.83 La volpe prigioniera

“A-aspettate…” gemette Naruto.

Sai osservò il prigioniero, era legato con delle catene alla parete di roccia. I suoi pantaloni erano abbassati e il suo petto nudo era ricoperto di tagli sanguinanti.

“N-non credete che Orochimaru… sarebbe contrario?” domandò.

Sai inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Non si rende conto che, in quel caso, dovremmo ucciderlo? > si domandò.

“Orochimaru non mi è sembrato contrario. O non ci avrebbe lasciato il prigioniero” disse atono. Accarezzò il membro di Naruto, che strinse le labbra. Sasuke si sporse e baciò il collo di Naruto.

“Il…  _sensei_ … in realtà si diverte con cose simili” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio.

[101].

  
ItaKisa. Itachi e Sasuke BROTP.  
  
Cap.84 Lacrime di pioggia  
  
  


“Sai, tutto di te è altero e lontano. Gli occhi, lo sguardo, l’aspetto, la postura e penso persino l’anima. Proprio perché tu sei sempre così insensibile, quello che sto per dire rassomiglia pericolosamente a una stupidaggine” disse Kisame. Le branchie del collo dell’uomo squalo tremarono. Guardava Itachi rimanendogli alle spalle.

L’Uchiha teneva il capo, i lunghi capelli mori gocciolavano. Le gocce di pioggia gli facevano aderire la casacca nera, con raffigurate le nuvole rosso sangue, al corpo asciutto. Le lacrime gli rigavano le gote.

“Però, come tuo amante, permettimelo. Sembra che tu sia piangendo per la morte del tuo fratellino” sussurrò Kisame.

[102].

  
Deidara/Itachi oneside, leggermente Ooc.  
  
Cap.85 Il dolore dell'artista  
  
  


Deidara digrignò i denti, appoggiò le mani sugli occhi di Itachi e singhiozzò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, un occhio era coperto da una ciocca scompigliata di capelli mori.

“Li odio i tuoi occhi! Non sopporto il tuo maledettissimo sguardo!” gridò.

Itachi schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Avevo sentito dire che gli artisti fossero emotivi, ma non credevo valesse anche per i dinamitardi” disse atono.

“Smettila! Devi smetterla di deridere la mia arte! Quelle esplosioni sono pura arte, rispettala!” sbraitò.

Itachi sentiva i singhiozzi dell’altro rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

“Prima o poi cancellerò il disprezzo dal tuo sguardo nei confronti delle mie opere” gemette Deidara.

  
  


[105].

SasuNaru. Itachi/Sasuke BROTP.

Cap.86 Un particolare fratello maggiore

“Perché t’interessa così tanto mio fratello?” domandò Itachi. Naruto strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nei palmi, lasciando i segni di mezzelune.

“Per me Sasuke è come un fratello. Ed io sono un fratello migliore di quanto tu sia mai stato” ribatté.

“Ti stai comportando come un amante abbandonato. Non ho certo simili interessi nei confronti di mio fratello” disse gelido Itachi. Un corvo gracchiò, planò sulla sua spalla e Itachi ne accarezzò la testolina.

Naruto avvampò e digrignò i denti.

“Non parlare come se sapessi tutto del mio rapporto con Sasuke!” gridò.

“Questo è solo evidente” ribatté Itachi.

[100].

Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0B2OBh70HGU.   
Scritta per Lunadistruggi che l'aveva richiesta.  
AU. Naruto/Kiba.  
  
  
Cap.87 La pace del cane  
  
  


Il demone volpe piegò di lato il capo, facendo scivolare la corona dorata. Con le dita affusolate accarezzò la testa della rana appoggiata sullo schienale di legno del triclino. Sentiva i bitorzoli della pelle della creatura sotto i polpastrelli.

“Vai ad avvisare il vostro signore, l’eremita, che per oggi sarò impegnato e il nostro incontro avverrà domani” disse Naruto con voce roca.

Il rospo annuì e saltò via.

Naruto si volse e osservò Kiba steso sulla montagna di cuscini al suo fianco. Teneva gli occhi stretti e la guancia appoggiata sul braccio. Naruto giocherellò con una delle sue orecchie da cane.

[101].

  
Hinata/Naruto. Pov Hinata.  
  
Cap.88 L'amore di Hinata  
  
  


< Non voglio perderlo, mi è così vicino. L’ho sempre sentito in questo modo > pensò Hinata. Accarezzò la guancia del marito steso nel letto. Era inginocchiata al suo fianco e lo osservava illuminato dalla luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra aperta. I capelli biondi di Naruto brillavano di riflessi dorati.

< Non ho fatto altro che seguirlo, per tutta la mia vita, nella speranza di camminare insieme a lui. Volevo solo raggiungerlo perché era stato il suo sorriso a salvarmi e ora è qui, al mio fianco > rifletté. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Mio splendido amore” sussurrò.

[100].

  
Shikamaru/Naruto Brotp.  
  
Cap.89 Al tuo fianco  
  
  


Shikamaru gettò indietro la testa e socchiuse gli occhi. Teneva le mani appoggiate sul sedile di legno su cui era accomodato, lo sentiva freddo sotto le dita lunghe.

“Doverti sopportare è una bella seccatura. Cerchi di fare sempre di testa tua, alle volte dimentichi l’importanza del gioco di squadra e mi fai innervosire” disse. Si girò verso Naruto piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli legati sulla sua testa.

“Però, penso tu sia uno  _shinobi_ essenziale per questo villaggio. Ho tutta l’intenzione di camminare a fianco a te”.

Naruto gonfiò le guance e se ne grattò una sopra i baffi della volpe.

“I tuoi complimenti sembrano offese” ammise.

[110].

  
Nagato centric.  
  
  
Cap.90 La morte del dio  
  
  


“Yahiko!”. L’urlo di Konan risuonò tutt’intorno, coprendo il brusio di voci e lo scrociare della pioggia.

Nagato strinse più forte il manico dell’arma, le gocce di pioggia lavarono il sangue sulla lama. I capelli rossi lisci gli aderivano al viso. Il _rinnengan_  brillò.

Nagato abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il cadavere di Yahiko.

< Tu dovevi essere un dio… il messia che pacificamente avrebbe lavato via l’odio di questo mondo > pensò. Alzò il capo, le lacrime si confusero con la pioggia. Avvertiva delle fitte al cuore, il suo corpo si era irrigidito.

< Il dolore è l’unica cosa che rimane >.

[101].

  
Naru/Sasu AU.  
  
  
Cap.91 La disperazione del principe volpe  
  
  
  


Naruto dimenò la coda da volpe e osservò il giovane davanti a lui.

“Tu non puoi venderti a quel serpente. Torna al palazzo divino… con me” lo implorò.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi e gonfiò le ali da falco.

“Posso solo dare questo mio corpo ad Orochimaru, in nome di questa mia vendetta” rispose. Abbassò il capo.

< Persino ora che hai l’ordine di uccidermi, mi vuoi con te, giovane principe? > pensò.

“Orochimaru vuole possederlo quel corpo” ringhiò Naruto. Mostrò i canini aguzzi.

“Può farne ciò che vuole. Gli ho permesso anche di usare qualsiasi tipo di droga o di tecnica proibita” ribatté Sasuke, mettendosi su un fianco.

  
  
[108].

  
Sakura/Sai.  
  
  
Cap.92 Lo sbocciare dei sentimenti  
  
  
  


Sakura osservò Sai tracciare delle rose nere con l’inchiostro sul foglio bianco.

< È come se sbocciassero davanti ai miei occhi, emanando la stessa energia di una tempesta di vento. È qualcosa di meraviglioso >.

“Racchia simpatica, ti piacciono davvero i miei disegni?” chiese Sai.

“Certo, anche se dovresti smettere di essere così maleducato!” gridò Sakura, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.

“Io non provo niente, quindi non capisco come possano far provare qualcosa” ammise Sai.

“Io penso che tu nel profondo debba provare qualcosa e un giorno, vedrai, i tuoi sentimenti sbocceranno in te come ora questi fiori stanno facendo su quel foglio che sembrava bianco e sterile” lo rassicurò Sakura.

  
  
[110].

  
  
  
Cap.93 Mondo capovolto  
  
  


Sasuke accarezzò la testa del ninja gatto, porgendogli dell’erba gatta.

“E quindi Danzo ha deciso che la risposta consiste nell’uccidermi? Capisco” disse. Abbassò lo sguardo e le sue iridi divennero liquide.

“Non preoccuparti. Nessuno potrà fermare il team Taka” lo rassicurò Karin.

Sasuke incassò tra le spalle.

< Un tempo pensavo che nessuno potesse fermare il team sette… tutto si capovolge. Itachi non è il mio nemico, ma lo diventa Naruto. Quando verrà tutto nuovamente stravolto? > pensò.

“Nessuno fermerà il nostro odio e la nostra vendetta” rispose gelido.

Karin si raddrizzò gli occhiali, sorridendo.

“Noi saremo con te” promise.

  
  
[100].

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Hidan, Sai.  
Prompt: Indifferenza  
What if.  
  
  
Cap.94 La morte di Sai  
  
  
  


“Nel mio credo è impossibile lasciare qualcuno solo mezzo morto. Oltre alle preghiere, devo rispettare la morte” disse Hidan. Le tre lame della sua arma gocciolavano sangue, ad ogni goccia il cerchio di energia sotto di lui brillava.

Osservò Sai abbandonarsi tra le braccia di Sasuke, che lo teneva immobile. Il sangue scivolava lungo il petto squarciato del giovane.

“Credo?” domandò il giovane, con voce atona.

Hidan socchiuse gli occhi.

“Tra tutti gli infedeli che ho conosciuto nella mia vita tu sei il più strano. Non temi la morte data per mano del dolore, ma indifferente affondi nei tuoi dubbi” disse.

“Hai detto che dovevi finirlo, allora finiscilo” ribatté Sasuke.

  
  
[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hIyz6yYBE8.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Hidan, Sasuke Uchiha  
Prompt: Follia  
What if.  
Ooc.  
Hidan/Sasuke.  
  
  
Cap.95 Le porte della follia  
  
  
  


Sasuke piegò di lato il capo, il sangue gli copriva metà del viso. Gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere gelidamente.

“Non avevo mai immaginato che la tua religione fosse così… divertente. O che avrei amato così tanto la  _follia_ ” sussurrò. I capelli mori gli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso e le sue iridi more brillavano di riflessi vermigli dovuti all’insegna di luce rossa che lampeggiava sopra di loro.

“La morte di tuo fratello Itachi ti ha spalancato le porte per il mio dio. Era destino ti unissi a me” disse Hidan. Si piegò e leccò il sangue sulla guancia del più giovane.

  
  
[104].

  
Hinata/Naruto/Sakura, triangle. Hinata/Naruto oneside, Naruto/Sakura oneside.  
  
Cap.96 Come una formica  
  
  


Hinata strinse i pugni e rabbrividì, deglutendo.

“Perché fai così?” domandò. Si mise di fronte a Sakura e la guardò in viso, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

Sakura piegò il capo in avanti facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rosa.

“Guarda che sei tu che ti sei piazzata sulla mia strada” ribatté.

Hinata allargò un braccio e si premette l’altro contro il seno, continuando a tenere il pugno chiuso.

“Pensi che versando ogni tanto qualche lacrima per lui, aiuterai così Naruto? Tu gli hai imposto promesse troppo dure da rispettare, senza mai venirgli incontro. Giochi con il suo amore” ribatté.

< Come una formica che umilia un dio > pensò.

[109].

  
Kiba/Naruto BROTP; Naruto/Sasuke oneside.  
What if.  
  
Cap.97 Per una promessa... o no?  
  


“Ti sei fatto massacrare pur di non dire niente di Sasuke?” domandò Kiba. Si sedette accanto a Naruto e alzò il capo, osservando il cielo azzurro.

“Volevo sviare l’odio che provavano verso di lui su di me” rispose Naruto.

Kiba scosse il capo e sospirò.

“Dovrebbe pagare per i suoi sbagli” ribatté.

Naruto si passò la mano tra i capelli, le ciocche gli ricadevano disordinate ai lati del viso.

“Io non voglio che a Sasuke succeda niente” ammise.

“Tu lo difendi troppo” ringhiò Kiba.

“Ho promesso a Sakura di riportarglielo” sussurrò Naruto.

“A lui o a te stesso?” chiese Kiba. Naruto impallidì.

[102].

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Sai, Kimimaro Kaguya  
Prompt: flessibile

Cap.98 La minaccia di Kimimaro

Kimimaro avanzò lentamente.

“La tua volontà è ancora troppo _flessibile_ ” disse. Il suo codino argenteo sbatteva ripetutamente contro una delle ossa che fuoriuscivano dalla sua pelle nivea. “La tua mente è fine, ma finirai ugualmente per fallire la missione” disse.

Sai socchiuse gli occhi, un rivolo di inchiostro gli solcava la guancia color cera, la sua espressione era inespressiva.

“Non credi che sia la tua volontà a essere troppo rigida nel seguire così ciecamente un padrone? Per anni ho analizzato la mia situazione di schiavo e non mi sembra vantaggiosa” spiegò con tono atono.

“Il mio è un consiglio, se fallirai la missione di Orochimaru _sensei_ , ti ucciderò” rispose Kimimaro.  
  
  


[110].

  
Danzo/Sarutobi, oneside.  
  
  
Cap.99 Una notte senza giorno

Danzo osservò il simbolo dello Yin e Yang appeso alla parete. Aggrottò la fronte e socchiuse l’occhio, l’altro si muoveva sotto le proprie bende candide. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Hiruzen > pensò. Il rumore del vento proveniente da fuori rimbombava nelle sue orecchie.

< Io e te eravamo in quel modo, il giorno che si tramuta in notte. Tu eri la foglia baciata dalla luce. Io la radice piantata in ombra.

Eppure… nonostante fossimo legati, io non sono mai riuscito a raggiungerti.

Pronto al sacrificio, ma troppo codardo rispetto a te. Conoscitore di ciò che era il bene per il villaggio, mai Hokage >.

[108].

Cap.100 L'affetto di una madre

“Sai, là fuori sento molto odio e molta invidia nei miei confronti. Mi apprezzano, mi stimano, ma allo stesso tempo mi temono. Questa volta non per la volpe, non per il mio potere, ma per il ruolo di potere di cui sto per farmi carico” disse Naruto, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli biondi.

Il sole che filtrava dalle finestre li faceva brillare di riflessi dorati.

“E la cosa pensi che ti farà cambiare idea sul tuo obbiettivo?” domandò Shikamaru.

Naruto si voltò verso di lui e gli fece un sorriso gentile.

“La mia vita mi ha insegnato molto, anche grazie ad amici affidabili come te” sussurrò.

< Mio padre era il giallo, mia madre il rosso. Il rispetto e la furia, ma in entrambi casi l’affetto >. Pensò.

_ “Sai quali sono le parole che dedico a chi apprezza i miei capelli rossi?” domandò la madre. Lo sfondo bianco alle sue spalle faceva contrasto con la sua figura. _

_ “No, dimmi” rispose Naruto. _

_ “Ti voglio bene” sussurrò Kushina. _

_ Naruto le sorrise. _

“Sarò l’Hokage arancione! Dimostrerò che ho ereditato le volontà dei miei genitori!” gridò Naruto.

Shikamaru chiuse gli occhi e, scuotendo il capo, sorrise.

“In fondo, non cambierai mai” sussurrò.

[200, doubledrabble].

 Madara/Hashirama subtext, angst.

Cap.101 Sposato a un pomodoro

“Sembra un pomodoro! Si mangiano, non si sposano” sibilò Madara.

“Uzumaki Mito mi ricorda tanto la volpe a nove code. Ne ha la longevità, la forza e la potenza. Però non la amo, è un matrimonio combinato” rispose Hashirama.

“Ho visto che utilizzi il simbolo del suo villaggio, il turbine, come segno di buon auspicio. Ci avrai anche dei figli?” ringhiò Madara.

 “Ovviamente, è la cosa più utile” rispose atono Hashirama.

“Lei ti ama. Ti riempie di amore in maniera incessante, ma tu la usi come un oggetto! Sei cambiato!” sbraitò Madara.

“Sono cambiato quando ho compreso che non avrei potuto sposare la persona che amavo” sussurrò roco Hashirama.

[109].

Ita/Kisa. 

Cap.102 Non sei orribile

“Sapremo che tipo di persone siamo veramente, solo prima della fine” disse Itachi gelido.

Nell’oscurità della stanza i suoi occhi vermigli brillavano.

“Non pensi quindi che io sia un perfido squalo?” gli chiese Kisame.

“Siamo uomini, non pesci” ribatté Itachi.

“Sì, ma sono comunque una persona orribile. Tu lo sai, abbiamo ucciso i nostri fratelli e…” biascicò Kisame.

“Io sono convinto che tu non sia la persona orribile che credi. Posso fidarmi di te, anche se sei convinto che mi pugnalerai alle spalle” ribatté secco Itachi.

“Riesci a essere così gentile, mentre rimani così distante e freddo” sussurrò Kisame.

< Penso di amare quel lato che nessuno può vedere >.

[110].


	3. Moments

Orochimaru/Yamato. Non-con.

Cap.103 Il legno spezzato dal serpente

Yamato si dimenò, rabbrividì sentendo la lingua di Orochimaru scivolargli sulle spalle. Chiuse gli occhi e deglutì.

“Non sarai una delle mie creazioni migliori, apparentemente, ma sei di sicuro una delle mie predilette”.

Yamato boccheggiò, le catene che lo avvolgevano gli ferirono la pelle.

“So che preferisci la comodità e il legno, ma non posso offrirteli finché non la smetti di fare il ritroso” sibilò Orochimaru. Le sue iridi dorate brillarono nella penombra.

Yamato piegò in avanti la testa, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il collo.

< I suoi veleni mi annichiliscono completamente. Odio essere in suo potere > pensò, rabbrividendo alle carezze dell’altro.

[104].

Leggermente Ooc.

Madara/Tobi.

Cap.104 Un Madara di troppo

“Ho notato che hai assunto molti miei atteggiamenti e modi di dire. Ti ricordi chi sei, Tobi?” domandò Madara. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli mori.

“Io sono nessuno, non voglio essere nessuno, maestro. Voglio solo completare il vostro meraviglioso piano: il progetto occhio di luna” rispose l’altro.

Madara inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sai, invece sembra che tu stia cercando di diventare me” sussurrò roco.

Tobi s’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, si sporse baciandogli la punta dei piedi e rialzò il capo, sorridendo.

“Io vi venero e per essere il vostro strumento, voglio apparire come una parte di voi” rispose.

[103].

Madara/Hashirama, oneside.

What if.

Cap.105 Finalmente mi appartieni

“Il primo Hogake, Senju Hashirama” sussurrò Madara, accarezzando il petto dell’uomo addormentato, abbandonato su un ripiano di pietra candida. La luce delle candele si rifletteva nelle sue iridi.

“Sai, con le tue cellule hanno ricreato di tutto, persino dei cloni”. Proseguì Madara, sedendosi accanto a una delle sue braccia abbandonate.

“Però solo io ho potuto riaverti mio” disse con voce tremante.

< Non avrò riavuto la tua mente, ma così non potrai sfuggirmi nuovamente. Sei solo mio > pensò. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i suoi disordinati e scompigliati capelli mori, chiuse gli occhi e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

[103].

Cap.106 L'odio degli Uchiha

“L’odio che scorre nelle tue vene, era anche mio un tempo” disse Tobi. Si accarezzò con la mano la maschera e sospirò pesantemente.

“E ora non ti dà più la stessa forza?” chiese Sasuke.

“Oh, sempre. Noi Uchiha siamo maledetti e quella potenza non ci lascia mai” rispose il falso Madara.

“Allora perché ora ti fingi un debole, qualcuno da deridere?” ringhiò Sasuke. La luce delle candele si riverberava sul suo viso.

“Le ferite della battaglia con il Kage, Hashirama, erano troppo profonde… mi resero impotente. La valle dell’Epilogo vide il nostro scontro, di cui quello tra te e Naruto ne era una pallida mimesi” rispose Tobi con voce rauca.

[110].

What if.

Naruto/Kyuubi BROTP.

Cap.107 La volpe di Naruto

“Sai, Kyuubi. Uno di questi giorni spero di poter fare qualcosa per liberarti dall’odio che ti porti dentro” disse Naruto.

La volpe dimenò le sue nove code, ringhiando.

“Pensi davvero che sopravvivrai, bambinetto? Tuo padre doveva essere il salvatore ed è morto” ringhiò.

“Non sono più un bambino. Ci riuscirò, tornerò e ti aiuterò” rispose Naruto.

“Tu non hai idea contro cosa stai per combattere.

Hanno un comandante immortale, che da solo ha scatenato la quarta grande guerra ninja. Si trova a capo di un esercito di piante viventi e zombie dell’ _edo tensei_ ” ringhiò la volpe.

“Io credo in me, fallo anche tu” rispose Naruto, sorridendo.

[106].

Scritta per Principessac.   
NejixKiba. Ooc. Angst. What if.

Cap.108 Prendi la mia libertà in riscatto

Neji guardava attraverso la finestra, nelle sue iridi di un tenue lilla si riflettevano le nuvole che solcavano il cielo.

“Perché quando possiamo scegliere la libertà, finiamo ugualmente per proteggere la casata principale? Perché diamine non riusciamo ad abbandonare questo villaggio e coloro che ci abitano?” disse con tono velenoso.

Kiba, alle sue spalle, si grattò il segno rosso sulla guancia e guardò per terra. Si sedette sul letto e si strinse le gambe, fino a lasciare dei segni rossi sulle cosce.

“Allora privami della mia libertà, rendimi il tuo cane, sfoga il tuo rammarico su di me” lo implorò.

  
  


[100].

Scritta per Principessac.   
NaruSasu.

Cap.109 Il nostro vecchio odio

“Quando gli uomini disprezzano una persona, i loro occhi si fanno più freddi e pungenti come il ghiaccio. Sentivo il gelo sulla mia pelle, quando percepivo l’odio che gli abitanti del villaggio provavano nei miei confronti. Ero convinto che non potessero realmente accettarmi e, perciò, li odiavo anch’io” spiegò Naruto.

“Ti ricordo che anch’io ero rinchiuso in una gabbia di odio sin da bambino. Te l’ho dimostrato, battendoti quando eravamo ancora piccoli” rispose Sasuke.

“Il tuo odio era diverso. Era più freddo, spietato, ma solo perché stava consumando te dall’interno. Non lo rivolgevi a me, ma a tutti. Tu eri solo, come me, nient’altro” mormorò Naruto. Unì le loro labbra.

  
  


[110].

Scritta per Principessac.   
Jiraiya/Orochimaru; Nagato/Yahiko.

Cap.110 Non ripetere i miei sbagli

“Tu ami Yahiko, vero?” domandò Jiraiya.

Nagato chinò in avanti il capo, i capelli mori gli finirono davanti al viso e deglutì.

“Io farei di tutto per proteggerlo… lui dice che io sono il ponte per la pace e cerca di tutelarmi, ma è lui il dio su cui noi tutti contiamo” biascicò.

Jiraiya corrugò la fronte e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Siete dei bambini. Non dovreste già essere ossessionati da salvatori, divinità e profezie” sussurrò roco.

< Per quello basto io >.

“Per esperienza, non allontanare la persona che ami e che ti contraccambia perché la vedi quasi inumana” mormorò.

< Non fare come io ho fatto con Orochimaru >.

  
  


[110].

Scritta per Principessac.   
ShikaTema.

Cap.111 La nostra famiglia

“Non farmi fare cattiva figura. Sei un genio, non sembrare uno sciocco brontolone” si lamentò Temari.

Shikamaru fece ondeggiare lo stelo d’erba che aveva tra le labbra, sospirando.

“Stiamo solo andando dai ninja dottori. Devono dirci come sta nostro figlio, non giudicarci” si lamentò.

Temari gli diede un bacio sul collo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Tu comportati bene e basta” ordinò, mordicchiandogli la pelle.

Shikamaru sospirò pesantemente e le accarezzò il ventre rigonfio con una mano.

“Lo faccio solo per voi due, ma è davvero una bella scocciatura” sussurrò con voce roca.

< Non potevo avere una famiglia migliore > pensò.

  
  


[101].

Scritta per Principessac.   
AsumaxKurenai.

Cap.112 I miei sovrani

Asuma pestò la sigaretta sotto la scarpa e guardò Kurenai entrare in casa, la moglie teneva l’annaffiatoio con entrambe le mani.

Asuma la raggiunse e glielo tolse dalle mani.

“Non dovresti affaticarti così” disse. Posò l’annaffiatoio su un ripiano di metallo.

Kurenai si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio, le sue iridi rosse divennero liquide. Sorrise e scosse il capo.

“Tu mi tratti come una regina, ti ricordo che sono una ninja” si lamentò.

Asuma la raggiunse e le s’inginocchiò ai piedi, appoggiandole la guancia sulla pancia.

“Lui è il nostro piccolo re e tu sei la mia regina” ribatté.

[100].

Scritta per Principessac.  
MinaKushi.  
Leggero Ooc.

Cap.113 Amo i tuoi capelli

Kushina appoggiò la testa sul petto di Minato e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Davvero ti piacciono i miei capelli? A me sembrano quelli di un pomodoro posseduto da un demone dell’ira” mormorò.

“Io li trovo bellissimi, soprattutto quando si sollevano” rispose Minato.

“Ma se rassomiglio alla volpe che tengo dentro di me! E… che mi dispiace anche tenere imprigionata” rispose Kushina. Nella prima parte della frase aveva gridato, ma nell’ultima parte la sua voce era diventata un bisbiglio inudibile.

“Tu sei meravigliosa e la tua capigliatura mi ricorda un bellissimo tramonto” rispose dolcemente Minato.

< Se potessi libererei sia te che la volpe > pensò.

[104].

Scritta per Elfetta_di:Theenar.   
Zabuza/Haku.

Leggera What If perché descrivo gl'inferi.

Cap.114 Insieme agl'inferi

Zabuza accarezzò il viso di Haku, sentendolo gelido sotto le dita.

“Finalmente siamo insieme” disse gentilmente.

L’aria pestilenziale degl’inferi gli pungeva le narici.

Haku arrossì e chinò il capo, le ciocche more gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Per l’eternità, legati dall’umanità che avete riscoperto in voi” mormorò roco.

Zabuza gli prese il mento con la mano e gli alzò il capo, guardandolo negli occhi.

“In noi. Tu non eri non eri né il riflesso nello specchio, né una semplice arma per le tue doti innate” ribatté.

Il calore prodotto dalle colonne di fuoco intorno ai due gli arrossava la pelle.

[100].

Scritta per Principessac.  
Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke insieme come fratelli.  
Ooc.

Cap.115 Insieme come fratelli

Shisui s’inginocchiò davanti al piccolo cugino e gli mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Dovresti stare attento a non farti male in allenamento” disse gentilmente.

Sasuke gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, chinando il capo.

“Voglio diventare forte quanto fratellone” borbottò.

“Itachi, dovresti allenarti di più con tuo fratello. Per le missioni avremo tempo” disse, voltandosi.

“Non verrò meno ai miei doveri da fratello maggiore” ribatté Itachi gelido.

Shisui sospirò, si alzò in piedi e accarezzò la testa di Sasuke.

“Non si tratta semplicemente di doveri. Vedrai Sasuke, ti aiuteremo entrambi a migliorarti” disse gentilmente.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

[102].

What if.

Madara/Kurama. 

Accenni Madara/Hashirama; accenni Hashirama/Kurama.

Cap.116 Madara e la volpe

“Ho sempre pensato che voi demoni foste bestie dissennate destinate a non essere altro che schiavi per i possessori degli occhi benedetti. Kyuubi, io pensavo fossi priva d’intelligenza. Ti vedevo piegata da Hashirama, contro di me.

Ed invece, eri come me. Hashirama ha ingannato entrambi, si è insinuato nei nostri cuori, ci ha sconfitto e dopo ci voleva prigionieri o distrutti perché temeva il nostro odio” disse Madara con voce roca.

“Kurama, mi chiamo Kurama” ribatté la volpe a nove code.

Madara le sorrise e le accarezzò la guancia.

“Perdonami” sussurrò, guardando la figura rimpicciolita in cui si era trasformata la volpe.

[102].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXDC89tZ4IQ.

Madara/HumanKurama. prompt: Animal I have become.   
What if.

Scritta per Altman che l'aveva richiesta.

Cap.117 Questo animale che sono diventato

“Pensi di conoscermi? Di sapere qual è il mio lato più oscuro?! Tu non puoi dominarmi!” sbraitò Kurama. Afferrò Madara per le spalle e lo sbatté contro un albero, questo andò in frantumi e i pezzi di legno esplosero tutt’intorno.

Madara conficcò i piedi per terra, rimanendo in piedi. Le sue iridi rosso fuoco divennero un  _rinnengan_  violetto.

“Sei tu che vuoi essere dominato. Implori di trovare qualcuno che imprigioni il tuo lato oscuro, esattamente come quando eri piccolo… esattamente come me” rispose con tono duro.

I capelli rossi aleggiavano intorno alla forma umana di Kurama.

“Vediamo se insieme possiamo riuscirci”. Aggiunse Madara.

[103].

Scritta per Altman che l'aveva richiesta.

Shisui/Itachi, prompt: dichiarazione.

Cap.118 Amore tra cugini

“Oh, dai Itachi. Non c’è bisogno di avere quella faccia” disse Shisui, addolcendo il tono serio.

Itachi guardava l’altro giovane, la luce del tramonto che, riverberandosi sull’acqua della cascata, faceva brillare di vermiglio i capelli mori di Shisui.

“Vedo la preoccupazione distanziarti da me” sussurrò gelido Itachi, la sua voce era in parte coperta dal rumore dell’acqua.

Shisui si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse, con una serie di passi cadenzati. Sorrise e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Voglio andare oltre le preoccupazioni per il nostro clan. Vedi, ti ho fatto venire qui per… dichiararmi. Io ti amo, Itachi” disse.

Itachi sorrise.

“Provo lo stesso” ammise.

[107].

Kabuto/Urushi. What if.

Cap.119 Ritorno al proprio io

Kabuto si premette gli occhiali contro il viso.

“Sono passate da parecchio le nove, non credi che dovremmo andare a letto?” domandò.

“Ka-Kabuto. Sei tu?” domandò Urushi, con la voce tremante.

Kabuto osservò l’altro ninja e gli sorrise.

“Me lo hai dato tu quel nome. Non dirmi che ora sei tu a soffrire di perdita di memoria” ironizzò.

Urushi arrossì e chinò il capo, scrollando le spalle.

“Finalmente sei tornato qui all’orfanotrofio” gemette, una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Mi sono ricordato chi sono, chi voglio essere, chi era la mia famiglia e da chi tornare. La persona da amare” sussurrò Kabuto, raggiungendo l’altro.

[104].

  
Leggero What if.  
Kakashi/Obito, non-con. Durante la battaglia contro di lui.  
  
Cap.120 Prigioniero in un'altra dimensione  
  
  


Kakashi si dimenò, i lacci neri che lo avevano avviluppato lo tenevano bloccato contro uno dei blocchi quadrangolari di cemento che fluttuavano nell’oscurità.

“Non puoi credere che un sogno possa sostituire la realtà. Dimenticherai i tuoi veri amici” ringhiò.

“Almeno così potrò difenderli” sibilò Obito.

“Sei diventato un mostro” ringhiò Kakashi. Cercò di raggiungere l’altro con una testata, Obito gli afferrò il capo per i capelli e gli sbatté la testa contro il cemento. Gli sfilò la fascetta nera che gli copriva la bocca e lo baciò con foga, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro.

Kakashi sgranò gli occhi, l’altro gli infilò la lingua in gola mozzandogli il respiro.

Kakashi fu scosso da tremiti violenti, mentre l’altro si staccava.

“Tu dovresti solo stare zitto! Ti prenderò qui, nella mia dimensione, quella che ci accomuna e ti umilierò” ribatté Obito, iniziando a spogliarlo.

“Se questo lenirà almeno in parte il dolore che ti ho causato, Obito, allora andrà bene. Prendimi pure” biascicò Kakashi. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi, avvertì il proprio fiato mancare.

< E darà anche un po’ di tempo a Naruto. Devo solo controllare di avere abbastanza chakra per andarmene da qui, quando avrà finito > si disse.

  
[Doubledrabble, 200].

  
Leggero What if.  
  
  
Cap.121 Ricordati chi sei  
  
  


Obito indietreggiò e si guardò intorno, vedendo bianco.

“Ci siamo connessi?” domandò.

Naruto lo guardò in viso, rimanendo davanti a lui.

“Sì” disse secco.

“Se pensi che questo fermerà la pace che sto per portare ti sbagli. Io sono un nessuno, lo strumento…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Tu sei Obito Uchiha e ti toglierò la maschera che indossi” lo interruppe Naruto, indicandolo.

“La solitudine ti terrorizzava. Tu avevi un sogno, che ora è il mio. Tu tenevi a Kakashi quanto io tengo a Sasuke, volevi bene a Rin quanto io a Sakura.

Come me, non hai mai conosciuto i tuoi genitori. Eri legato al villaggio della foglia, volevi diventare Hokage. Ricordalo!”.

  
[110].

  
Scritta per Altman che l'aveva richiesta.  
Sai/Ino.  
  
  
Cap.122 Insegnami ad amare  
  
  


“Miss. Bellezza!” chiamo Sai.

Ino avvampò, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Giocherellò con la ciocca che le copriva un occhio.

“Sono l’unica a cui dedichi parole così gentili” ammise.

Sai la guardò, la luce del sole faceva risaltare la sua pelle nivea e liscia.

“Si tratta solo della verità, tu non sei una _racchia_ a tal punto che il tuo corpo mi attrae. Lo  _farei_ volentieri con te” disse atono.

Ino gli tirò un pugno alla spalla, arrossandogliela.

“Mi ami o è solo fisico?” gemette.

< Lui è così diverso da Naruto, sembra volermi davvero, ma mi confonde > pensò.

“Se m’insegni l’amore, ti amerò” promise Sai.

[108].


	4. Moments

  
Cap.123 Complici  
  
  


Ino raggiunse un laccetto abbandonato sul davanzale della finestra e lo utilizzò per legare i capelli in una coda di cavallo alta.

Sai, accomodato sul letto, era intento a disegnare.

“Ben svegliata,  _bellezza_ ” la salutò.

 “Si vede che sei un artista, amore. Hai proprio occhio a riconoscere le cose belle” disse Ino, facendogli l’occhiolino, accentuando il sorriso.

Sai tracciò un’altra linea con l’inchiostro scuro.

“Anche per le brutte. Anche oggi mi toccherà vedere la  _racchia_ ” borbottò

Ino lo raggiunse.

“Non dirai alla tua squadra quello che facciamo, vero?” domandò

 “No, continuerò a essere tuo  _complice_  in questo segreto” rispose atono.

 [100].

  
Scritta per Altman.  
GaaraxMaatsuri.  
Ooc.  
  
  
  
Cap.124 Non trattarmi da bambina  
  
  


Siete così gentile con tutti Kazekage, ma niente di più. Sembrate così irraggiungibile dietro la vostra sabbia” disse gentilmente Maatsuri.

Gaara chinò leggermente il capo socchiudendo gli occhi cerchiati.

“Non voglio dare questa sensazione” rispose pacatamente.

< Naruto mi ha cambiato, ma temo che le tracce di ciò che ero, rimarranno sempre in me > pensò.

“Soprattutto a te, la mia allieva. Vorrei permetterti di fidarti di me”. Aggiunse.

Maatsuri chinò il capo.

“Vorrei passare oltre la vostra difesa perfetta” disse e sfiorò la mano di Gaara, che arrossì.

 “Non voglio che mi consideriate una bambina, io vi amo davvero” disse Maatsuri.

“Aiutami a provare anch’io questo sentimento” rispose lui.

[110].

  
Ho deciso di chiudere questa raccolta che era venuta lunghissima, ma probabilmente ne farò un'altra in futuro <3.  
Sai/Ino, Sasuke/Naruto.  
  
Cap.125 Al tuo contrario  
  
  


Naruto si sedette accanto a Sai e lo osservò dipingere una serie di biglietti: raffigurando dei fiori con l’inchiostro nero.

“Ti stai occupando personalmente dei bigliettini” sussurrò Uzumaki.

Sai fece un mezzo sorriso e chiuse gli occhi, la sua pelle diafana brillava illuminata dal sole.

“Ino è stata raggiante al pensiero ed io voglio solo vederla sorridere. Al tuo contrario, ho deciso di sposare la persona che amo” rispose. Fece ondeggiare il proprio pennello.

“Possibile che tu riesca sempre a offendere in qualche modo perverso?” borbottò Naruto.

Sai indicò Sasuke.

“Se lo avessi sposato, anche lui sarebbe uscito dall’oscurità” disse.

[100].


	5. Moments II°

MOMENTS II°

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Naruto/Sakura.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtdoPJKiOiA.

 

Cap.1 Confessando il mio amore

 

Sakura appoggiò la mano sul tronco dell’albero e si portò l’altra mano al petto. Alcuni petali rosa di ciliegio le volevano intorno. Le iridi verde smeraldo della giovane erano liquide, brillavano, illuminate dalla luce del sole.

“Sai… quando ti sei dichiarata a me, mi hai spezzato il cuore. Perché nei tuoi occhi ho letto ancora la presenza di Sasuke. Odio o amore, era comunque lui al centro della tua esistenza” disse Naruto. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

“Ora che hai capito che il falco va l’ha lasciato andare. Permettimi di confessarti il mio amore” disse.

Sakura arrossì.

“Ti amo da sempre” sussurrò Naruto.

 

[108].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfTu9qDBv0s.

Leggero Ooc. Sasuke/Hinata.

 

Cap.2 Ti vorrei come sposa

 

Sasuke fece girare le bacchette nella mano e le utilizzò per spostare un pomodorino nel piatto. Le sue iridi more si tinsero di sfumature vermiglie e alzò lo sguardo, osservando la giovane davanti a sé.

“Ti aspetti un ringraziamento per avermi aiutato?” domandò.

Hinata era inginocchiata, con le mani sulle gambe.

“Certo che no. In fondo ti ho solo fatto venire dentro mentre pioveva” disse. 

Sasuke si guardò le fasciature candide ai polsi e abbassò lo sguardo.

< Non mi giudica per il mio autolesionismo > pensò.

“Sai, mi piacerebbe molto trovare una moglie come te…”. Si sporse, baciandola. “… e ancor di più se ‘fossi tu’” ammise.

 

[108].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUXsKOkhoFM.

Shikamaru/Temari.

 

Cap.3 Sfogati

 

Shikamaru osservava le tessere di legno abbandonate sul pavimento di legno davanti a lui. Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sulla tettoia della casa, osservò la pioggia abbattersi sul suo giardino, rimbalzare su un monile di pietra. Ne ascoltava il fragore rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

Inspirò dalla propria sigaretta, il sapore del tabacco gli punse le narici insieme all’odore di umido.

Temari si sedette al suo fianco.

“Pensi a tuo maestro?” domandò.

Shikamaru espirò dalle narici, abbassò la sigaretta e annuì. I capelli sciolti gli ricadevano sulle spalle, una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Temari lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

“Sono qui, sfogati” sussurrò.

Shikamaru singhiozzò, abbandonandosi contro di lei.

 

[108].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Sai/Ino.

 

Cap.4 Disegnami

 

Ino era seduta sulla panchina, alzò lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi. Nel muretto di fronte a lei era seduto Sai, intento a disegnare. La giovane piegò di lato il capo e vide il giovane cancellare e ricominciare a disegnare. Sorrise e allungò le gambe, sdraiandosi.

Il giovane completò il disegno, prese un altro foglio e ricominciò a disegnare. Ogni tanto alzava la testa e la fissava.

< Sta disegnando me! > pensò la ragazza. Avvertì un calore all’altezza del petto e socchiuse l’unico occhio visibile, l’altro era coperto da una ciocca di capelli biondi.

< Fratellone, ti assomiglia molto. Non riesce a stare ferma come te > pensò Sai. 

 

[110].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Tenten/Neji.

 

Cap.5 La pace del riposo

 

I lunghi e lisci capelli neri di Neji si confondevano con quelli castano scuri di Tenten, lasciati ricadere sciolti. Entrambi erano appoggiati contro il tronco dell’albero, la giovane teneva la testa appoggiata sulla spalla dell’altro. Il simbolo sulla fronte di Neji era illuminato dalla luce della luna.

I loro respiri regolari risuonavano nel campo, semi-coperti dallo stormire delle fronde sopra di loro.

Tenten teneva la mano di lui nella propria.

Un gufo atterrò sul ramo dell’albero sopra di loro, ruotò la testa e si piegò in avanti. Vide un topolino tra l’erba e spiccò il volo, afferrandolo tra le zampe.

 

[100].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Rock Lee/ Tenten. 

 

Cap.6 Un giorno mi noterà

 

Tenten indossava un lungo vestito rosa che le aderiva al corpo longilineo, decorato da dei fiorellini di pesco. La giovane teneva il capo abbandonato sul braccio roseo, i capelli legati in due odango.

Rock Lee la osservava, rosso in viso, con il battito cardiaco irregolare. Strinse i pugni al petto, cercando di regolare il suo respiro.

< Chissà se un giorno mi noterà. Quando la vedo la passione della giovinezza esplode dal mio corpo, dandomi nuova carica >.

La giovane appisolata respirava piano, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in modo regolare.

< Fino a quel giorno, darò il massimo! > promise Rock Lee.

 

[105].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Temari/Gaara. BROTP. Ooc.

 

Cap.7 Il mio piccolo fratellino

 

La bambina si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, i codini degli scarmigliati capelli biondi le ondeggiarono ai lati del viso.

Il piccolo nella culla era intento a giocherellare con delle nuvolette di sabbia.

Temari socchiuse le labbra in un sorriso, guardando gli occhietti di Gaara cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie. Passò la mano tra i capelli rossi del neonato.

“Ti giuro che ti terrò per sempre al sicuro fratellino, come avrebbe voluto la mamma. Non m’interessa se papà ha deciso di metterti un demone, io e nostro fratello ci occuperemo di te” giurò.

Gaara scoppiò a ridere, battendo le manine.

 

[100].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge. 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZn5EA4iS3A.

Suigetsu/Karin.

 

Cap.8 Il desiderio dell’acqua

 

Suigetsu avanzò verso Karin, l’acqua gli arrivava fino alle caviglie.

“Questo è il mio elemento naturale” sussurrò. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli bianchi dalle punte blu.

Karin si passò le mani tra i lunghi capelli rossi disordinati, cercando di evitare che le sferzassero il viso. Si raddrizzò gli occhiali.

“Perché mi hai fatto venire qui? Potevo essere da Sasuke a quest’ora” si lamentò.

Suigetsu le afferrò il braccio e la trasse a sé, i suoi occhi viola divennero liquidi.

“Per lui tu non significhi niente. Ti usa” ringhiò. Mostrò i denti aguzzi. “Per me tu sei più importante di così. Rara come la migliore delle spade” sussurrò.

 

[110].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb90rqHVcZw.

Tsunade/Jiraiya.

 

Cap.9 Le poesie di Jiraiya

 

“Non posso crederci. Tu scrivi anche poesie?” domandò Tsunade. Le sue iridi dorate brillarono, tingendosi di riflessi color miele.

Jiraiya scosse le spalle.

“Insulsi tentativi nella mia via verso il vero erotismo” borbottò.

Tsunade arrotolò la pergamena e se l’appoggiò sulla spalla, mettendo l’altra mano sul fianco. Lo raggiunse, alzando un sopracciglio biondo.

“Sono visibilmente sorpresa. La trovo una cosa assurda. Pensavo fossi fissato solo con i combattimenti” disse.

“Che ti piacciano, invece, non mi sorprende affatto. Sotto il tuo guscio, sei dolce” ribatté l’eremita delle rane.

< Le ho scritte per te > pensò.

Tsunade gli diede un colpo in testa, tra i capelli candidi, strappandogli un mugolio.

 

[109].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Orochimaru/Anko.

 

Cap.10 Sadici serpenti

 

Anko passò il kunai sulla guancia del prigioniero, il sangue scivolò sul metallo. La giovane ghignò, se lo portò alla bocca e leccò lentamente, rabbrividendo di piacere. Un serpente scivolò fuori dai suoi capelli, legati in un disordinato chignon e le scivolò fino alla spalla. Sibilò e scese lungo il suo corpo, strisciando fino a terra, andando a nascondersi dietro un serpente albino.

“Oh, come sei cute quando cerchi di essere sadica. Cerca di crescere ancora un po’” disse Orochimaru. Raggiunse la ragazzina e le mise la mano sulla testa.

La vittima mugolò, era legata e aveva la bocca imbavagliata.

 

[100].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Minato/Kushina.

 

Cap.11 Regalo di compleanno

 

Minato ridacchiò, chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano tra i disordinati capelli biondi.

“Oggi è il tuo compleanno, vero?” domandò.

La bambina davanti a lui gonfiò le guance e serrò i pugni.

“Sei venuto qui per prendermi in giro? Vuoi vedere come questo pomodoro invecchia? Beh, oggi è solo un altro giorno nella mia scalata verso il ruolo di Hokage” borbottò.

“No, volevo farti un regalo! E poi io amo i tuoi capelli!” ribatté Minato. Le porse un mazzo di fiori.

“G-grazie, _tebane_!” sbraitò Kushina, avvampando. Prese i fiori con le manine paffutelle e se li strinse al petto.

 

[101].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Kizashi/Mebuki.

Cap.12 Il desiderio figlio dell’amore

Kizashi si grattò il mento, sentendo la rada barba sotto le dita. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso abbronzato, le sue pupille erano dilatate. Raggiunse la moglie e le mordicchiò il collo pallido, arrossandoglielo.

“Sei così bella” le soffiò all’orecchio con voce calda.

“Non è vero per niente. Ogni giorno mi trovo una ruga in più, sto invecchiando così tanto. Vorrei tanto essere come la nostra Hokage, Tsunade-sama sembra aver trovato l’elisir di eterna giovinezza” si lamentò Mebuki.

Kizashi ridacchiò, i suoi baffi fremettero. Le scostò una ciocca biondo ocra dal viso.

“Io ti desidero come il primo giorno” sussurrò roco.

[103].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Fugaku/Mikoto.

Cap.13 La promessa dell’Uchiha

“Ti prometto che ti resterò sempre accanto. Lo so che non sono un uomo facile e che questo clan non naviga in buone acque, ma non ti lascerò mai” promise Fugaku. Accarezzò la testa della moglie e le posò un bacio sulla fronte. 

Le iridi nere di Mikoto si tinsero di riflessi blu notte.

Fugaku si abbassò e baciò il pancione rigonfio della donna e le sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“A te e a nostro figlio. Come pensi di chiamarlo?” domandò.

Mikoto fece appoggiare la testa del marito sull’addome rigonfio, delicatamente.

“Penso che Itachi sia perfetto” disse con tono gentile. 

[100].

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m28UqckemAI.

What if, Shikaku/Yoshino.

Cap.14 La morte di Shikaku

Yoshino lanciò un grido di dolore e si mise a correre verso l’edificio crollato. Perse una scarpa, ma continuò a correre, i lunghi capelli mori le si sciolsero e le ondeggiarono intorno al viso. Raggiunse il quartier generale ed iniziò a scavare tra le macerie. Afferrò un grosso pezzo d’intonaco e fece leva per sollevarlo, i muscoli delle braccia le dolevano. Si graffiò in più punti e riuscì a sollevarlo, lanciandolo dietro di sé. Continuò a scavare, si spezzò le unghie, le dita iniziarono a sanguinarle.

Riconobbe il corpo di Shikaku, lo sollevò tra le braccia. Il marito esalò l’ultimo respiro e la donna ululò di disperazione. 

[107].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Rasa/Karura.

 

Cap.15 A causa tua

 

Rasa guardò il figlio e digrignò i denti, stringendo le labbra.

< È colpa tua se l’ho persa, colpa tua! > pensò.

Si voltò verso la foto della moglie avvertì una fitta al petto, accarezzò il vetro e sfiorò sotto il drappo nero che vi aveva legato.

 

_“T-ti prego… fammi vedere la faccia di mio figlio…” gemette Karura. Il sudore le scivolava lungo il viso emaciato e i capelli castani le aderivano alle guance scavate._

_“Resisti, Karura” gemette Rasa. Guardò gli occhi arrossati della moglie, le iridi azzurre liquide._

 

Rasa strinse gli occhi, ispessendo le occhiaie nere che li cerchiavano.

 

[100].

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Obito/Rin.

What if.

Cap.16 Fermati!

Obito puntò il  _kunai_  al collo di Kakashi, quest’ultimo era abbandonato sotto di lui. Entrambi galleggiavano nella dimensione parallela collegata agli occhi rossi di Obito.

“U-uccidimi… ma Rin… non avrebbe voluto questo” esalò Kakashi.

“Non nominarla!” sbraitò Obito, digrignando i denti. Il suo viso, in parte sfigurato dalle cicatrici, si tese, ricoprendosi di sudore.

_ “Adesso basta, ti prego” disse Rin. _

_ Obito sgranò gli occhi, vedendo la ragazzina andargli incontro. _

_ “Tu non sei così. Non devi essere ciò che Madara ti ha reso, ti prego. Noi eravamo un team, ricordi? Se eravamo amici… se davvero mi hai amata, adesso lascialo” supplicò Rin. _

Obito saltò all’indietro.

[104].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Boruto/Sarada. What if.

 

Cap.16 Sfide insolite

 

“Pensavi davvero che per il nostro anniversario mio padre si sarebbe presentato? Lo sai che è troppo impegnato a fare l’Hokage” disse Boruto. Appoggiò le mani sul tavolo, sporgendosi in avanti.

Sarada si premette gli occhiali contro il viso.

“L’ingenuo sei tu. Era ovvio che anche il mio non sarebbe venuto, è come se io non ne avessi mai avuto uno”. Si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.

“Novellina. Da me non può venire nemmeno mia madre, perché mia sorella sta male” ribatté Boruto. Guardò la giovane farsi più vicina e arrossì.

“E la mia ha il turno in ospedale” ribatté Sarada. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

 

[110].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

What if. Himawari/Mitsuki.

 

Cap.18 Il serpente e la volpina

 

Himawari si grattò la guancia, lì dove aveva i baffi da volpe e abbassò lo sguardo. Arrossì e ticchettò le punte dei piedi.

“G-grazie di esserti preoccupato per la mia salute” disse la bambina. Congiunse le mani al petto.

Le iridi dorate di Mitsuki brillarono. 

“Dovere, Himawari-chan” disse il ragazzino. Chiuse gli occhi, sorrise e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli azzurro chiaro.

< È come un serpente candido, liscio e bellissimo. Però è anche gentile, per niente viscido. Mi fa battere tanto il cuore. Mamma dice che si è innamorata di papà così. Che lui mi piaccia? > si chiese Himawari.

 

[105].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Mito/Hashirama.

Cap.19 Un Hokage per marito

Hashirama ticchettò sulla fronte di Mito, sopra il piccolo rombo dipinto.

La giovane, dai lunghi capelli rossi sciolti, mugolò infastidita e gettò indietro la testa.

“Smettila, m’infastidisci” si lamentò.

Hashirama ridacchiò e inarcò un sopracciglio moro.

“Allora sai essere delicata, mia sposa” sussurrò.

Mito lo raggiunse alla testa con un pugno e assottigliò le labbra.

Hashirama piegò in avanti il capo e il suo viso finì in ombra, semi-coperto dai lunghi capelli neri.

“Scusa, era una cosa dolce” gemette.

Mito gli prese la mano e si sporse, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“E tu soffri troppo facilmente di depressione” borbottò.

[100].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Yahiko/Konan.

 

Cap.20 Non piangere come il cielo

 

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano colpendo il terreno e solcavano il viso dei due bambini. 

Konan socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi color ocra. I lisci capelli blu le aderivano al volto, alcune gocce scivolarono lungo i petali della rosa di carta che portava sul capo.

Yahiko alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli arancioni e si grattò la guancia.

“Mi dispiace farti sempre preoccupare, ma non temere. Non lascerò che anche il tuo viso diventi come il nostro cielo. Sarò un dio magnanimo che cercherà di controllarsi” disse. Porse un fiore a Konan, sorridendole.

“Grazie” disse, prendendo il fiore con la manina tremante.

 

[103].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

What if. Moegi/Konohamaru.

 

Cap.21 Mantieni la promessa

 

Moegi si legò i due codini aranciati verso il basso. Guardò fuori dalla finestra.

< Konohamaru, non vedo l’ora di rivederti > pensò.

 

_Q-quando… quando diventerò Hokage, tu…”. Iniziò a dire il ragazzino._

_“Sì?” chiese Moegi._

_“Beh, un giorno io riuscirò a eguagliare Naruto-sama. Lui è il mio rivale, come sai._

_“Quel giorno… ti andrebbe di diventare mia moglie?” chiese Konohamaru._

_“I-io? Moglie dell’Hokage?” domandò Moegi, con voce tremante._

_“Sì!” confermò Konohamaru._

_“Mi… mi piacerebbe molto” ammise la ragazzina, arrossendo._

_“Davvero?” chiese conferma Konohamaru._

_Moegi annuì._

_“Yay!” gridò Konohamaru._

 

Moegi arrossì.

< Torna e mantieni la tua promessa > pensò.

 

[100].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Hashirama/Madara. Ooc. What if.

 

Cap.22 Ubriachezza molesta

 

“Sei il capitano della mia guardia, non puoi ridurti così” si lamentò Hashirama.

Madara si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

“Oh, ma stai tranquillo. Noi Uchiha potremmo proteggere questo villaggio anche con le mani legate dietro la schiena e gli occhi bendati” farfugliò. Bevve avidamente il contenuto della bottiglia, un rivolo di liquore gli scivolò dalle labbra.

Hashirama continuò a scrivere con il pennello sulla pergamena.

“Hashi-san, stai lavorando troppo per questi trattati di pace. Dovresti rilassarti, tanto nessuno è alla nostra altezza” mormorò Madara. Gli strofinò la guancia sulla spalla. Gettò la bottiglia su uno dei tanti cumuli di bottiglie vuote.

 

[107].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Hinata/Naruto oneside; Mermaid!Au.

 

Cap.23 La sirena gamberetto

 

Hinata guardò il viso di Naruto illuminato dalla luce del sole, le sue gote arrossate segnate da dei segni neri e la pelle abbronzata incorniciata dai suoi capelli color dell’oro. 

“ _Ehy_ tu, muoviti con quella corda” la riprese Shikamaru con voce atona.

“S-subito” esalò Hinata.

“Bah, non capisco perché il Capitano ha voluto anche delle donne a bordo. Siamo pirati, non ballerini” borbottò Shikamaru, accendendosi una sigaretta.

“Non vedo l’ora di sbarcare per un bel piatto di _ramen_ ” disse Naruto.

< S-se sapessero la verità sul mio essere sirena… > pensò Hinata.

_La sirenetta dimenò la coda da gamberetto, era sdraiata nella ciotola di ramen tra uova e noodles._

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Mermaid!Au.

Female!mermaid!Naruto x Male!Hinata.

Cap.24 The mermaid Naruko

__

_ Beauty in the water, angel on the beach / Ocean’s daughter, I thought love was out of reach / Till I got her, had I known it could come true (“Mermaid” – Train) _ _ _

Naruko era accomodata sullo scoglio, muoveva pigramente la coda dalle scaglie arancione acceso e le pinne giallo-aranciate.

“Sei davvero bellissima” disse il giovane davanti a lei.

La sirena piegò le labbra in un sorriso accennato e si sporse con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i morbidi codini biondi.

“Mi vedi sempre meglio di quello che sono, Hinato” mormorò.

< Ho sempre pensato che l’amore fosse fuori dalla mia portata, ed invece ho scoperto che la mia felicità poteva essere vera incontrando lei. Un angelo che appare sulla spiaggia davanti a me, una bellezza che emerge dalle acque, la più meravigliosa figlia dell’oceano > pensò il giovane.

[105].

 


	6. Moments II°

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4we4ilqg3mA.

Scritta per ThelviaBB me l’aveva richiesta. Prompt: http://www.imagebam.com/image/86d7bc663341933.

 

 

Cap.25 L’impegno del maestro

 

Iruka si grattò il naso, all’altezza della cicatrice e sospirò, muovendo con l’altra mano la matita.

“Perché i ragazzi nei compiti scritti non s’impegnano mai? Per un ninja anche la strategia è importante” si lamentò. Socchiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò rumorosamente. “Anche i più portati di loro, cercano di utilizzare al minimo le loro capacità” borbottò. Gli occhi gli bruciavano e la testa gli ricadeva in avanti, adagiò il braccio sul tavolo sui compiti e vi appoggiò la testa.

Kakashi lo vide addormentato e gli appoggiò la propria casacca sulle spalle.

“Grazie per il tuo impegno” sussurrò, posandogli un bacio sulla testa.

Iruka mugolò nel sonno.

 

[106].

  


  


  


AU.

NaruSasu.

  
★ Fandom:  Naruto.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 104.   
★  Prompt Parole: 1. Realtà parallela.

 

Cap.26 La vera fantascienza

 

“Quindi esiste una realtà parallela in cui io sono sposato con Hinata e tu con Sakura?” chiese Naruto.

“Si sta parlando di un mondo in cui sono ninja, persone immortali, gente che resuscita e uomini serpenti. Però la cosa che interessa a te è con chi siamo sposati?

Ti ricordo che dovremmo essere uomini di scienza. Abbiamo scoperto quel macchinario per viaggiare tra i mondi per migliorare la vita delle persone.

Pensa a quanti sbagli eviteremmo di commettere se si sapessero i risvolti” ribatté Sasuke.

“Secondo me, tu che sposi Sakura è vera fantascienza. Ci potremmo vincere il Nobel” ribatté Naruto, sorseggiando il caffè.

 

[104].

  


  


Kakashi/Yamato.

 

Cap.27 Spirito naturale

 

“Yamato, tra tutti i miei kohai, tu sei quello che rispetto di più” disse Kakashi.

“Senpai Kakashi. Io rispetto voi e vi devo molto” disse. I rami degli alberi alle sue spalle formavano un’aureola sul suo capo, attraverso cui filtravano dei raggi di sole. I giochi di luce e ombre che si creavano sul corpo di Yamato si riflettevano nell’unico occhio aperto di Kakashi.

Quest’ultimo si sfilò la mascherina nera che indossava, Yamato avvampò e rabbrividì.

Kakashi gli afferrò il mento e si mosse lentamente, baciandolo con passione.

Yamato ricambiò con un mugolio, sporgendo le labbra.

I rami fremettero frusciando.

 

[100].

  


  


Orochimaru/SasuSaku oneside.

 

Cap.28 Voyeurismo

 

Orochimaru si appoggiò contro la porta e sbirciò all’interno, socchiuse gli occhi e assottigliò gli occhi. Osservò all’interno, sentendo i gemiti che si ripetevano e ghignò, osservando Sasuke intento ad entrare ripetutamente dentro Sakura.

La giovane moglie ansimava, premendo il capo contro il cuscino, i capelli rosei che le aderivano al viso accaldato. Sasuke teneva la schiena arcuata e le stringeva i fianchi, muovendosi con scatti decisi.

Le iridi dorate di Orochimaru brillarono, mentre il serpente albino si leccava voluttuosamente le labbra.

< Sapevo che li avrei trovati così. A quest’ora è sempre così… e sono troppo presi per accorgersi di me > pensò.

 

[104].

  


  


  



	7. Un Natale movimentato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di drabble multishipping e multipairing.  
> Questa raccolta ha partecipato alla sfida delle Drabble dell’Avvento, indetta dal gruppo Facebook SASUNARU Fanfiction Italia.

Un Natale movimentato

  


  


  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FmM30X8pMA.

ShikaTema.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.

Prompt: 1- Natale sul divano.

  


Cap.1 Pigrizia

  


Shikamaru osservava i nuvoloni neri che solcavano il cielo plumbeo e i fiocchi di neve che cadevano, attraverso i vetri ricoperti da diramazioni azzurrine di ghiaccio. Si portò la cioccolata calda alle labbra e la sorseggiò, sentendola bruciargli il palato e mosse rapidamente la lingua. Socchiuse gli occhi, il fumo che si alzava dalla sua tazza gl’investiva il viso, arrossandogli la pelle.

“Ancora lì sei? Dovevi essere pronto da un’ora. Hai dimenticato l’invito alla festa?” gli chiese Temari.

“Ho una proposta migliore. Se passassimo questo Natale da soli sul divano?” domandò Shikamaru con voce calda.

Temari si sedette accanto a lui, condividendo la sua coperta.

“Accetto, tentatore” borbottò.

  


[108].

  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGx7JbvHUwk.

SasuSaku.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Comico.

Prompt: 2- Maglione con le renne.

  


Cap.2 Regali indesiderati

  


“È la cosa più ridicola e orribile che io abbia mai avuto la sfortuna di vedere” si lamentò Sasuke. Continuò a guardarsi allo specchio, concentrandosi sul disegno della renna che spiccava sul suo maglione rosso fatto a mano. Si grattò ripetutamente il collo, la lana gli stava facendo una reazione allergica, arrossandogli la pelle chiara.

Sakura diede un pugno alla parete, aprendo una voragine.

Sasuke deglutì rumorosamente, rabbrividendo, si voltò dall’altra parte schioccando la lingua sul palato, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli solcava il viso affilato, per metà coperto dai capelli.

“Lo indosso solo perché ti amo” borbottò piano.

  


[100].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM70APm839Y.

Rating: Giallo. Genere: Romantico, commedia.

Prompt: 3- Va bene tutto, ma ora togliti quella barba finta.

Jiraiya/Tsunade.

  


Cap.3 Le malsane idee dell’eremita

  


Tsunade afferrò la barba finta di Jiraiya, il tessuto candido era morbido sotto le dita.

“Cosa stai facendo?” domandò.

“Babbo Natale! È una tradizione che viene da un villaggio dall’altra parte del mondo. L’ho scoperta durante le ricerche per il mio ultimo libro. Sai che le donne in abiti da Babbo Natale, molto succinti, sono davvero bellissime?” chiese Jiraiya.

“Sono seriamente tentata di avvelenarti” disse Tsunade, serrò un pugno con forza.

“Uh, qualcuno qui vuole divertirsi durante questo Natale” disse l’eremita dei rospi.

“Va bene tutto, ma ora togliti quella barba finta o questo Natale non ti sfiorerò nemmeno col pensiero” ordinò Tsunade.

Jiraiya obbedì.

  


[105].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM70APm839Y.

Rating: Giallo. Genere: Romantico, Comico.

Prompt: 4 – Grinch.

MadaHashi.

  


Cap.4 Sbalzi d’umore natalizi

  


“Togliti quell’espressione dalla faccia. Trovo questa festa davvero interessante e divertente” disse Hashirama.

Madara assottigliò gli occhi e afferrò un rametto, lo spezzò tra le mani e sputò una sferetta di fuoco nero, incenerendo il legno.

“Ecco cosa ne penso” sibilò.

“ _Umh_ , lo sapevo che saresti stato un Grinch perfetto” lo stuzzicò Hashirama. Ridacchiò e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu stia parlando” sibilò Madara.

< Io lo ammazzo, altro che ‘Natale’ > pensò.

Hashirama piegò il capo, divenuto bluastro.

“È la storia di un ometto peloso e incompreso” mormorò piano. Rialzò la testa e tornò a sorridere. “Vediamoci il film!” propose eccitato.

  


[109].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdAW59eP7t0.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.

Prompt: 5 – Kurama non mangiare quel vischio!

Naruto/Kurama.

  


Cap.5 Vischio

  


Naruto si grattò i segni dei baffi sulle guance e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Kurama, non mangiare quel vischio! Non serve a questo” borbottò.

Il demone si voltò verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare i voluminosi capelli rossi, le sue code si muovevano sinuosamente dietro le sue spalle possenti. 

Naruto guardò le foglie che s’intravedevano attraverso le labbra piene dell’altro, di un verde scuro che faceva contrasto con la pelle aranciata di Kurama.

“Ci si bacia sotto il vischio” borbottò.

Kurama infilò due dita in bocca e estrasse il vischio, bagnato di saliva.

“Bastava dirlo” mormorò. Afferrò Naruto per un braccio, lo trasse a sé e lo baciò con foga.

  


[110].

  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yts6h7r6uQ.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Fluff, generale, leggermente sad. 

Prompt: 6 –Lettera a Babbo Natale.

KidOrochimaru/KidJiraiya.

  


Cap.6 Il desiderio del serpente albino

  


Orochimaru si affacciò e guardò l’altro bambino seduto sotto la finestra, intento a scrivere una lettera.

“Non riesci proprio a smettere d’inventare storie” disse, avanzando pian piano. I lunghi capelli mori gli ondeggiavano intorno alla pelle diafana, illuminata dalla luce argentea della luna che filtrava dalla finestra.

Jiraiya chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise, facendo ondeggiare la penna.

“Questa è una cosa diversa. In terre lontane vive un uomo in grado di realizzare i desideri. Se il tuo cuore è puro, nella notte dell’anno a lui predisposta, arriva pronto a portarti un regalo speciale” disse.

“Frottole, sicuramente” rispose Orochimaru.

< L’unico che può portarmi l’immortalità sono io > pensò.

  


[109].

  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcOxvai3VuA.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.

Prompt: 7 – Bastoncini di zucchero.

NaruHina.

  


Cap.7 Sugar

  


Hinata stringeva una cesta colma di bastoncini di zucchero bianchi e rossi al petto. Raggiunse l’albero di Natale ed iniziò ad appenderli uno dopo l’altro.

“Mio padre si è addolcito molto dalla nascita dei suoi nipoti, sembra un altro. In questa casa è tornata un’allegria che non c’era da secoli” disse con voce gentile.

Naruto la raggiunse, la schiena china e il passo felpato, afferrò uno dei bastoncini e se lo mise in bocca.

“Quelli sono per le decorazioni” gemette la moglie.

“Ed io che volevo un po’ di zucchero da te” sussurrò seducente Naruto. Le fece l’occhiolino e Hinata avvampò.

  


[101].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcOxvai3VuA.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.

Prompt: 8- Albero di Natale.

SaiIno.

  


Cap.8 Estetica

“Che cosa stai disegnando? Me? Ovvio che stai disegnando me. Non può esistere soggetto migliore. Magari hai impreziosito la mia figura con dei fiori che rappresentano la mia forza, la mia delicatezza e la mia bellezza” si vantò Ino. S’indicò con la mano e piegò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

“Sto disegnando il tuo albero di Natale. È una tradizione che non comprendo pienamente, forse perché si basa sullo scambio dei sentimenti. Per quanto riguarda la parte dello scambio dei doni, la vedo solo come una faccenda consumistica. Però, il tuo albero di Natale è esteticamente molto bello” rispose Sai.

Ino avvampò.

  


[104].

  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AdTtlizTSA.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico, Commedia.

Prompt: 9 Maledette feste importate!

MadaSaku.

  


Cap.9 Lamentele natalizie

“Io odio queste maledette feste importate!” si lamentò ad alta voce Madara. Diede un paio di colpetti ai suoi capelli, con la mano coperta da un guanto di lana, facendo cadere la neve che vi si era posata.

“Io trovo il Natale una festa bellissima, sei il solito orso” borbottò Sakura. Era intenta a girare la crema, alzò il mestolo, facendo volare un po’ del contenuto tutt’intorno, una goccia finì sul naso di Madara.

“Tu non capisci, donna. Prima le loro sciocche festività, poi la loro lingua ed infine direttamente la loro popolazione. Finiremo invasi dagli altri paesi! È una guerra culturale” borbottò Madara.

Sakura leccò la goccia.

“Musone” borbottò.

  


[110].

  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55cAfrWoVJE.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.

Prompt: 10 - Snowballs.

Neji/Kiba.

  


Cap.10 Palle di neve

  


Kiba lanciò a Neji una palla di neve, quest’ultimo la vide con il potere nei suoi occhi e spostò il capo, schivandola. 

“Non trovo la cosa per niente divertente” disse atono.

“Ci credo! Che razza di battaglia con le palle di neve è se non la prendi come un gioco?” si lamentò Kiba.

“Io non sono un cane che si diverte con la neve, come te” borbottò Neji.

“Almeno colpiscimi tu” lo implorò Kiba.

Neji diede vita a una palla di neve e la lanciò con gesto aggraziato, colpì Kiba al viso, facendolo cadere pesantemente a terra.

“Con te non è divertente” piagnucolò Kiba.

  


[104].

  


  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJf-LpmeVq8.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.

Prompt: 11- Ogni maledetto Natale…

GaLee.

  


Cap.11 Sabbia a Natale

“Ogni maledetto Natale la stessa cosa. Gli altri hanno la casa invasa da addobbi e neve, mentre io mi ritrovo ovunque solo sabbia” borbottò Lee.

Colpì il pavimento con il tallone, facendo sollevare mucchietti di sabbia e scattò, con movimenti rapidi utilizzò la scopa per far finire la sabbia dentro una paletta e, da lì, dentro la spazzatura.

“Ti lamenti così tanto, ma ti ricordo che tu, ogni Natale, dopo esserti ubriacato, tenti di uccidere qualcuno. Per non parlare di come ci provi con le ragazze anche da sobrio” si lamentò Gaara.

< Però i nostri battibecchi, risvegliano in me lo spirito della giovinezza > pensò Lee.

  


[107].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEmCu2eXrTc.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico, Commedia.

Prompt: 12 – Non puoi cucinare il ramen sul camino!

NaruSaku.

  


Cap.12 Ramen natalizio

  


Un fiocco di neve aderì alla finestra, illuminata dalla luce emanata dalle candele a forma di babbo natale che si stavano lentamente sciogliendo sul davanzale di marmo.

“Non puoi cucinare il ramen sul camino!”. Il rimprovero di Sakura risuonò nella stanza, in parte coperto dal crepitio delle fiamme che ardevano nel camino.

“ _Saku-chan_ , ti prego. Che Natale è senza il ramen? Tutto è più buono con il ramen” piagnucolò Naruto.

Sakura lo raggiunse con un pugno in testa, facendolo gemere di dolore.

“ _Baka_ , rischi di mandare tutto a fuoco. Te lo cucino io il ramen, sarà meglio di quello precotto” borbottò.

“ _Yay_! Ramen!” urlò Naruto.

  


[105].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc_AFDTzjMY.

Rating: Giallo. Genere: Romantico, dark.

Prompt: 13 – Nightmare before christmas

Hidan/Kakuzu.

  


Cap.13 Incubi natalizi

  


Hidan immerse il cappello di Babbo Natale nel sangue e lo sollevò, guardandolo gocciolare.

“Non dirmi che questa festa ti piace. Io la trovo abominevole, obbliga le persone a spendere troppi soldi. Non penso ti possa fare bene, tu già scialacqui parecchio” borbottò Kakuzu.

Hidan scoppiò a ridere.

“Quando tutti sono gioiosi, coloro che subiscono una perdita e la morte sentono acuirsi il loro dolore. Lo sai che Natale vede ogni anno un incremento di suicidi? 

Come può il mio dio non amare una festa che vede la sofferenza scorrere dietro falsi sorrisi e regali di comodo?” domandò.

“Buon incubo prima di Natale” mormorò Kakuzu. 

  


[105].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq-uyU2GwFM.

Rating: Giallo. Genere: Romantico, sentimentale.

Prompt: 14 – Scendi da quella slitta!

ItaSasu. What if.

  


Cap.14 Un Babbo Natale insolito

“Scendi da quella slitta” intimò Sasuke. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco, lasciando penzolare l’altro braccio, e piegò la testa, assottigliando gli occhi. “Sono decisamente troppo cresciuto per delle pagliacciate simili” disse gelido.

Itachi si stese lateralmente sulla slitta e sbottonò la giacchetta di pelliccia rossa che indossava, lasciando scoperto il petto asciutto e pallido.

“Davvero non vuoi i regali di Babbo Natale, fratellino? Eppure mi aspettavo che un piagnucolone come te volesse sentirsi dire che è un bravo bambino” lo stuzzicò.

Sasuke salì sulla slitta e si mise in ginocchio davanti al più grande.

“Se ‘volessi’ Babbo Natale?” chiese.

Itachi gli premette due dita sulla fronte.

“Si può vedere” sussurrò. 

  


[110].

  


  


   

Prompt: 15 – Il regalo perfetto.

Rating: Rosso. Genere: Romantico, erotico.

NaruSai. What if. 

Cap.15 Passione invernale

  


“Non avrei potuto desiderare un regalo più perfetto di questo” mormorò roco Naruto. Passò le mani sui fianchi lattei di Sai, sentendo la pelle nivea dell’altro sotto le dita. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, sentendo risuonare il gemito di piacere dell’altro nella stanza, socchiuse gli occhi liquidi ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù dentro di lui

Sai si muoveva a sua volta, andandogli incontro, sentendolo entrare sempre più a fondo, ansimando piano di piacere.

< La passionalità di Naruto è in grado di riscaldare anche le notti gelide d’inverno e farmi provare una sensazione di piacere in queste feste incomprensibili > pensò.

  


[104].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJf-LpmeVq8.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico, Commedia.

Prompt: 16 – Indigestione di pandoro.

Shikamaru/Choji.

Cap.16 Rassicurazione

“Mi sono fidanzato con un’idiota” borbottò Shikamaru. Strinse il laccio con cui teneva fermi i capelli e sospirò pesantemente. 

Choji era inginocchiato davanti al gabinetto, la schiena arcuata e si teneva l’addome gemendo. Strinse gli occhi e vomitò, tra una serie di mugolii di sofferenza.

Shikamaru gli accarezzò la schiena e sospirò pesantemente.

“Mi tocca passare tutte le vacanze di Natale in bagno perché tu hai fatto indigestione di pandoro” borbottò.

Una lacrima rigò il viso paffutello di Choji.

“Io volevo iniziare la dieta, ma loro mi hanno tentato. Io non sono grasso, ma…” piagnucolò Choji.

Shikamaru gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, abbracciandolo.

“Sei bellissimo” borbottò.

  


[107].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3ZQfg8x-l8.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico, leggermente introspettivo.

Prompt: 17 – Sotto le coperte.

Shikamaru/Sai.

Cap.17 Silenziosa complicità

“Aspetta ancora un po’, non te ne andare adesso. Goditi il tepore con me” disse Shikamaru, allungando la mano. Sfiorò la pelle diafana del braccio di Sai, sentendola gelida sotto i polpastrelli.

L’altro giovane afferrò un blocco da disegno dal comodino e una matita nera, si stese nuovamente accanto all’altro.

Shikamaru coprì entrambi con la coperta e appoggiò il capo sul cuscino, aveva i capelli sciolti. Osservò le nuvolette che si alzavano dalla sigaretta che stava fumando.

Sai gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla ed iniziò a disegnare le figure del fumo.

< Sotto le coperte, da soli, non abbiamo bisogno di parole per capirci > pensò Shikamaru.

  


[108].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYpkzxLJ8PA.

Rating: Giallo. Genere: Tendente all’erotico.

Prompt: 18 – Il vischio non è una scusa per pomiciare in pubblico.

Naruto/Kiba.

Cap.18 In strada

  


Kiba raggiunse Naruto, saltellando sul posto, e ghignò, mostrando i canini candidi.

“Come tuo futuro Hokage, il minimo che puoi fare è soddisfarmi” disse, alzò il braccio e fece ondeggiare del vischio sopra le loro teste.

Naruto inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sarò io l’Hokage” borbottò. Alzò lo sguardo e notò Tsunade affacciata dalla finestra, arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, dei ninja stavano camminando lungo la strada.

“Su, so che vuoi divertirti anche tu” disse Kiba. Gli mordicchiò il collo, arrossandoglielo.

“Il vischio non è una scusa per pomiciare in pubblico. Nessuno dei due diventerà Hokage se ci facciamo la nomina dei pervertiti” borbottò Naruto.

“Disse quello che diventava donna” ribatté Kiba.

  


[110].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Arht_7q0O4.

Rating: Giallo. Genere: Triste, romantico.

Prompt: 19 – Pupazzo di neve.

Zabuza/Haku.

Cap.19 La dolce inutilità umana

  


Haku s’inginocchiò e con le dita tremanti modellò un pupazzo di neve, il suo corpo esile era scosso da tremiti e il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

Zabuza osservò la figura del ragazzino, socchiuse gli occhi e volse lo sguardo, nelle sue iridi si riflettevano le fiamme del fuoco da campo che aveva acceso.

“Presto inizierà a nevicare e della tua creazione non resterà niente. Inizia ad imparare che simili atti sono inutili, come tutti quelli di un uomo prima che sopraggiunga la sua fine” disse gelido.

< Ogni volta che potrò servirvi, i miei atti non saranno inutili > pensò Haku.

  


[104].

  


  


   

Rating: Giallo. Genere: Dark.

Nel caso vi chiedeste cosa sono i Krampus: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krampus.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKaoG7KcSEA.

Prompt: 20 – Krampus.

Madara/Obito.

Cap.20 Danza demoniaca

  


Obito indossò un soppalco di corna sopra la maschera arancione, che gli lasciava scoperto un solo occhio vermiglio. Fece una risata gelida e si avvolse in un mantello nero, strappato in più punti, iniziando a danzare dinnanzi alle candele, teneva le gambe piegate e la sua ombra si proiettava sulla parete rocciosa, quattro volte più grande del normale.

“Finalmente una parte di questa sciocca tradizione che non sembri tanto male: i krampus” disse Madara con voce rantolante. Era seduto, con la schiena ingobbita, in un trono di pietra, scavato nella roccia. I lunghi capelli canuti gli ricadevano sulla pelle raggrinzita.

  


[100].

  


  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHpCdWSq5bk.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Romantico.

Prompt: 21 – Cenone di Natale.

Neji/Lee.

Cap.21 Cenone di Natale

“Hai intenzione di mettermi in imbarazzo davanti ai miei parenti durante il Cenone di Natale, Lee?” domandò Neji. Mise sul tavolo una serie di coltelle e forchette d’argento.

Lee allungò il braccio davanti a sé facendo il segno della vittoria, le sue spesse sopracciglia si univano sulla fronte.

“Mostrerò loro che lo spirito natalizio vive in me con la stessa intensità di quello della giovinezza. Li farò tornare a vivere, sembrano dei fantasmi musoni” disse.

“Lo prenderò per un sì” disse gelido Neji. 

< In fondo sarà divertente vedere quei volti incartapecoriti dal tempo contrarsi in smorfie inorridite > pensò, sorridendo.

  


[101].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppQaM7P2m3Q.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Fluff, romantico.

Prompt: 22 – Cartone animato.

Hashirama/Mito.

Cap.22 Un nonno speciale

  


Tsunade dimenava i piedi, sfiorando con i talloni le ginocchia del nonno, allungò le manine paffutelle e cercò di afferrare l’amuleto che ondeggiava da uno degli _odango_ della nonna.

“Non ti piace il film?” chiese Hashirama, porgendole una mazzetta di banconote.

La bambina l’afferrò, stringendola al petto, e negò con il capo.

“È bellissimo. Quel vecchietto simpatico porta un sacco di regali ai bambini come me, senza bisogno di pagarlo” disse.

“Piccola mia, è solo un cartone animato, non è la realtà” disse Mito.

“Amore, ho visto succedere cose più strane. Sono convinto che se la nostra nipotina farà la brava, verrà a trovarla Babbo Natale” disse Hashirama.

  


[108].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l8SSjrznmk.

Rating: Giallo. Genere: Tendente all’erotico.

Prompt: 23 – Natale in bianco o bianco Natale?.

SasuIno. 

Cap.23 Un Natale in rosso

“Sasuke, non puoi davvero far finire così la notte di Natale. Il chiamarsi ‘bianco Natale’ non vuol dire che devi passare il ‘Natale in bianco’” disse Ino, avanzando a passo di carica. La coda di capelli biondi ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle e una ciocca le copriva un occhio. Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle del giovane e lo premette contro la parete.

“E che cosa proponi?” domandò Sasuke, inarcando un sopracciglio moro.

Ino sorrise, le gote arrossate, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga.

Sasuke ricambiò il bacio, intrecciando le loro lingue e le infilò una mano sotto il top.

  


[101].

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NRgLrHum3w.

Rating: Verde. Genere: Triste, sentimentale.

Prompt: 24 – Vigilia di Natale.

Sasuke/Karin oneside.

Cap.24 Un solo bacio

  


Sasuke sfilò dalla mano di Karin una bottiglia di vino e l’appoggiò sul tavolo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“Non credi di aver bevuto troppo per questa Vigilia di Natale?” chiese.

Karin si sfilò gli occhiali, le sue iridi vermiglie erano liquide.

“Io volevo ricevere un solo regalo da te. Mi accontento di un morso, neanche di un bacio” biascicò.

Sasuke la guardò e si massaggiò il mento.

< Non è per niente brutta e le devo molto, ma… secondo questo ragionamento, Sakura non meritava qualcosa da ben prima di lei? > si chiese.

“Solo perché è la Vigilia” borbottò. Le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

  


[108].

  


  


  


  


   

Rating: Giallo. Genere: Romantico, lascia presagire un seguito erotico.

Ho lasciato la Sasu/Naru per il gran finale.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdbbptuF-jk.

Prompt: 25 – FanFiction di Natale.

  


Cap.25 Per il bene della ‘scrittura’

  


Naruto arrossì, vedendo i fogli di carta che Sasuke teneva in mano.

“N-non è come sembra” biascicò.

Sasuke si sfilò gli occhiali e accavallò le gambe, sdraiandosi sul divano.

“Non mi avevi detto che scrivevi. Però non capisco perché utilizzare i personaggi del romanzo di Jiraiya, quando il Naruto in questione sei palesemente tu” disse atono.

“È una fanfiction, si scrive di personaggi di altri autori. La tematica è natalizia perché è una fanfiction di Natale, a rating rosso” biascicò.

“Scrivi davvero bene, ma il lato carnale non è dettagliato. Ti va di provare noi due, per l’accuratezza?” propose Sasuke con voce seducente.

Naruto ghignò.

“Con piacere” sussurrò roco.

  


[109].

  


  


  


  



	8. Moments II°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap.29 e Cap.30

Sasuke/Naruto.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLSz-mC5Mwk; Carol of the Bells Nightcore.

 

Cap.29 Ogni parte di te

 

Sasuke appoggiò la mano su una delle copie di Naruto, aveva gli occhi ferini e i capelli che tendevano al rosso sulle punte. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo una copia femminile di Naruto abbracciarlo da dietro, posandogli i seni nudi sulle spalle muscolose.

Un terzo Naruto ridacchiò, mordicchiandogli la spalla. Aveva una risata fanciullesca e da lui proveniva un forte profumo di ramen.

“Sei sicuro di volerlo fare? Tre sono troppi anche per te” disse il vero Naruto accomodato sul letto.

Sasuke baciò il Naruto davanti a lui, lasciando che le sei mani dei tre lo percorressero.

“Voglio accettare ogni sfaccettatura di te” rispose serio.

 

[104].

 

 

Scritta sentendo:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxltSHmEYeA; [Nightcore] Toradora - Holy Night [Speciale Natale]

NaruHina.

 

Cap.30 Regalo di Natale

 

Hinata porse un regalo di Natale a Naruto, tenendo lo sguardo basso. Le sue gote pallide erano imporporate da un leggero rossore di pudicizia.

Naruto chiuse gli occhi e si grattò la testa, scompigliando i corti capelli biondi.

“Non c’era bisogno, davvero” disse. Si piegò e lo prese tra le braccia. “Non so come ringraziarti. I-io non sono riuscito a fartelo. Sono un pessimo Hokage e marito” gemette.

Hinata intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena e guardò in basso, facendogli un sorriso impacciato.

“Il regalo più grande che tu mi possa fare è di rimanere al mio fianco” rispose.

“Sempre” promise Naruto.

 

[102].


End file.
